


(together we got plenty) superpower

by merriweather



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriweather/pseuds/merriweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>superhero au.  five young women with supernatural powers work together to help those in pain - but when they meet a hurting young girl with powers just like theirs, they’re faced with the challenge of emotional wounds, the truth about their own abilities, and what it means to be a group. [ot5 gen, caminah-centric]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of fiction. the characters within are only inspired by real people, and are in no way meant to represent their actual existences as living, breathing human beings. so let’s keep that fourth wall intact!
> 
> also it's probably important to note that there are no makeouts in this fic. but i promise, everyone's still in love with each other.

\---

**_NORMANI_**

Normani takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes.

She’s sitting at a picnic table, hidden away around the side of the treatment center.  It’s pleasant, with nice trees around, but more importantly - it’s secluded.  Which is why the girls chose it, and probably also why it’s the area where the nurses take their breaks.  They probably come here to get some space.  To try and forget, for only a moment, just how depressing their work is, and how God doesn’t always grant miracles.

Normani tries not to dwell on it either.There’s a more useful purpose for her concentration right now.She needs to focus on the task at hand.  

So she settles, and opens her eyes.  The bright sun is gone, even though it still feels warm on her skin.  But instead of heat and energy, she sees a cold room, dimly lit with fluorescents.  A young woman sits at a desk to her right.  To her left are a few rows of empty chairs.  There are fake plants in every corner, collecting dust.  

The phone rings, and the receptionist picks it up.Starts talking about insurance.

“Normani, whatchu see, girl?Dinah’s voice sounds muffled, like it’s coming from under water.Normani’s still practicing how to balance her senses when she’s split.But with a little extra concentration, she can successfully focus her energy on hearing with her body, and seeing with her mind.

<The receptionist is still there.I’ll let you know when she gets up.>

Dinah inhales sharply, doing her best to hide the nerves.  “Cool.”  

<Camila, how you holding up?>

“I’m good, I promise.It’s manageable.”

Even though they’re tucked away from sight, this is as close as Camila should probably get to the building.  Normani knows Dinah’s got her by the hand right now, but even so - it’s hard enough to be here even without powers like hers.  Normani thinks of the nurses again, who work here day in and day out.  What they deal with every day.  Guilt, grief, fear.  Pain, and hopelessness.  She wonders how you could even get used to that.

She wonders if _Camila’s_ ever gotten used to it, and how much she’s putting on a brave face when she insists on sitting across from her right now.  There’s no real reason they couldn’t have done this from the car, Normani knows.  Lauren reminded them.  But Camila insisted, and Normani went along with it.

Dinah’s voice interrupts her thoughts.“Y’know Mani, I’ll never get used to hearing your voice all up in my head.It’s like I got a Beyoncé-lovin’ conscience.”

<Girl, even if I wasn’t in your head, you’d _still_ have a Beyoncé-lovin’ conscience. >

Dinah giggles.“You is on point, sis.”The exchange also gets a laugh from Camila, and Normani feels a small wave of relief.Everything’s under control.Camila’s doing okay.

Suddenly, a buzz.Must be Dinah’s phone.

Sure enough, Dinah grunts in annoyance.“Ugh.Like Lolo really needs to know the status right now.It’s been, like, 10 minutes.” 

<Go easy on her,> Normani urges.<It’s hard waiting on the outside.>

“She feels like she can’t help,” Camila adds.“It’s a sucky feeling.”

“Yeah,” Dinah’s voice softens.  

“I can text her back.”  Camila replies.  “It’s a good distraction, anyways.” 

“You know, Mani,” Dinah begins innocently.“I could definitely smack you in the face right now and you wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop me.”

Camila scoffs.“Cheechee, you _would._ ”  

<Yeah, but that doesn’t mean she _should, > _Normani threatens.

Dinah clicks her tongue and laughs, and Normani scans the lobby again.Not much activity - but the receptionist still sits at the desk.Finally, after a few minutes more, she hangs up the phone and stands.With a loud exhale, she massages her temples, and disappears behind a door.

<Okay.Get in there, girl.And _do not_ slap me before you leave.>

“On it.  I mean, not on it.  Get Mila back to the car, okay?  No sense in you hangin’ around here.”

<I’m gonna at least get you to the door.When you’re in, I’ll snap back and we’ll go give Lauren and Ally a full report.Once you’re past the desk, they’ll just think you’re visiting family.I don’t think you’ll need cover.>

Dinah emerges into Normani’s field of vision again, this time under the depressing glow of fluorescence.The automatic doors hiss behind her and she strides across the empty lobby, black boots on white linoleum.Normani follows her down a hallway, until she falters.Confused, Normani shifts her vision to see if someone’s coming - but the coast is clear.

<Girl, why’d you stop?>

“What room did Mila say again?” Dinah whispers sheepishly.

Normani snorts.<Mila, Dinah forgot which room.>

Camila chuckles.“Of course she did.It’s in the back of the righthand corridor, second to last on the right.Can you get the number, Mani?”

<Yeah, hang on.>Normani spirits further down the hall, and around the corner.Finds the door in question.<119.Keep headed how you’re headed, then turn right... here.Second to last door on the right.>Then she laughs.<Hey Dinah, what’s my name?>

Dinah grumbles, but still nods a thank you before heading towards her target.She lingers a little at the door, takes a deep breath, and vanishes inside.

\--- 

**_DINAH_**

The room is nice enough, for what it is.Light streams in through the open curtains.There’s a couch, and a television, and of course, a bed.On the nightstand sits a bouquet of flowers, and a collection of cards.In the bed, an elderly woman lays still, under blankets.

Dinah pushes her aviators onto her head.“Are you Gloria?”

The woman in the bed shifts.Her eyes open.Focus into the room, onto Dinah.She nods, ever so slightly.

Dinah smiles at her, and pulls up a chair.Slows her movements, now that she’s inside.This isn’t business anymore.This is personal.  

“I heard you had a chemo treatment yesterday.”

Gloria nods again, turning her head to look at Dinah.A grimace stretches across her tired face, the edges of her mouth tipping up.It’d almost be a smile, if you weren’t looking at her eyes.

“Is the pain bad?”

A third nod, the almost-grin suddenly gone.Dinah swallows hard, tears stinging at the back of her eyes.She keeps the smile on, though, and reaches for Gloria’s hand.It’s cold, and worn, but Dinah holds it firmly between her own.She keeps her eyes locked on Gloria’s, and curls her fingers around the edges of her hand.

Warmth spreads from Dinah’s palms, from her fingertips.The glow presses onto Gloria’s palms, her fingertips, and sinks under her skin, works its way to her core.She takes a deep shuddering breath, and her eyes fall closed.Dinah follows suit.She doesn’t really know how this works, but she can feel it.She can feel light and warmth and purity radiating from within her, and take root in the person she’s holding.She can feel the pain and hurt pass through her, and dissipate.  

Camila says it feels a lot like being hugged and held close, but she also says it’s probably a little different for each person and why they’re hurting.Dinah still hopes it feels a lot like being hugged and held close, though, for everybody - whether it’s cancer or heartache or anxiety.

When she’s certain it’s worked, Dinah opens her eyes, and finds Gloria staring at her with a misty expression.There’s a bit of life in her eyes now, that wasn’t there before.It makes Dinah smile instinctively, to see her spirit shining a little brighter now.

“Does that help?”

“Did you just cure my cancer?”Gloria slips her hands out then reaches back, wrapping her weathered fingers around Dinah’s palm and holding it tight.Dinah gives them a little squeeze, because she doesn’t have the answer Gloria wants.

“It doesn’t really work that way, mama.But I can take some pain for you.”

Gloria swallows hard, and lets go of Dinah’s hand.Dinah’s heart sinks, a sad ache of wanting so badly to help more.To not disappoint, to only be able to do so much.

But Gloria reaches her hand out to touch Dinah’s face.She holds her hand firm against Dinah’s cheek, and smiles softly.“You’re an angel, child.”

Dinah can’t help the tears now, her heart floating and hurting with relief and sadness.She does her best to bring her smile back for Gloria.“Can I come back this time next week?”

“Please do.”Dinah holds her hand against her face for a moment, then gently places it back on Gloria’s chest.  

“I gotta go.But I’ll see you next week, ‘kay?”

Gloria nods.“Baby, will you do me a favor, when you come back?”

Dinah kneels down, meeting Gloria’s serious eyes.“Bring me some junk food?This place has garbage to eat.”

Dinah giggles in spite of herself.“You got yourself a deal.”

With that, she pulls the aviators back over her face and walks back out the door, giving Gloria one last glance before it closes behind her.

 \---

**_CAMILA_**

After Dinah’s inside, Camila and Normani head back to the car to rejoin Lauren and Ally.When they get there, Lauren’s idly fiddling with the radio, not staying on any station long enough to listen to music.Ally’s riding shotgun, eyes fixed on the hospice building.  

Normani and Camila take their usual places in the backseat, and give the report: everything’s going according to plan; no need to worry.Still, there’s a buzz of anxiety in the air, and Dinah’s not there to ease it - so Camila pulls out her phone to check her Twitter feed.Sometimes she hates being so wrapped up in her phone, but truthfully, it helps her not feel so overwhelmed.It’s a place to put her attention that doesn’t fill her with people’s immediate feelings and emotions - and she still gets to interact with them, in a way.

Camila’s phone boops, and she smiles.Normani’s just tweeted her a dumb emoji from right next to her.She bumps Camila’s shoulder, to get her attention, and makes a face at her.It makes Camila laugh, and suddenly she doesn’t need the phone as much.

But then the door opens, and Camila forgets about the phone altogether.  

“Hey losers.”  

Camila scoots into the middle instinctively, allowing Dinah her place next to her.She doesn’t wait for her to get buckled, just reaches over and lifts the aviators off Dinah’s face.

“How’d it go?” Lauren asks from the front.  

“It went good,” Dinah says, and Camila knows it’s with as much conviction she can muster.Her emotional frequency is a little off.It usually is after she’s used her powers on somebody - a little shakier, a little more sensitive, a little sadder.Luckily, it’s never permanent, but it’s still something to recover from.

Camila frowns at her, and wipes at the evidence of tears underneath Dinah’s eyes.“You should let me go with you next time, Cheechee.”  

“Nah, Bubba, are you kidding?  I’m not gonna bring you so close to someone in so much pain.  That ain’t good for you.”

“She’s right,” Lauren echoes from the front seat.  Dinah gestures at her with a pointed expression, as if to say _see?_

“But it’s not good for _you_ either,” Camila retorts.“Someone should go with you.”

Lauren opens her mouth, probably to argue - _Yeah, but Dinah’s power doesn’t make it worse_ \- but before she can, Ally turns around in her seat and squeezes Camila’s hand.“Next time.”

Lauren’s mouth snaps shut, and Camila gives Ally a small grateful smile.She’s usually the stabilizing emotion if things get tense or conflicted amongst the group.Camila can always tell when Ally’s positivity lightens the mood - but she’s never quite sure if Ally knows how much it’s needed.

“So, another successful... mission, I guess.”Lauren exhales, letting go of a load of fear.Tension.Worry.Lauren carries her compassion heavy, in her shoulders, and with the burden of foreboding.Caring about things is a shortcut to being hurt.But she can’t _not,_ and so she moves through life with the self-inflicted weight of humanity.“Maybe we can work up to going to the children’s hospital next.”

Camila smiles at that, at the thought of little kids smiling back at her.  She wants to be able to see that, to not let all the pain and hurt in.  Not see the wheelchairs and oxygen tanks and IV drips.  Maybe if she could just spend time with the kids, and not with the worrying adults around them.  Maybe with Dinah by her side, and the girls surrounding her.  Yeah.  She wants to make that happen.

Maybe she can see Gloria someday too.  That’s the patient Dinah helped today.  Camila picked her out, not because she had most pain in the building, but because she had the brightest spirit.  

She also has ovarian cancer.

Hopefully Dinah was able to make her feel better.To help her find her sense of self again.To make her feel like she’s not slipping away from her place in the world.Dinah’s good at that.That’s what it feels like when Dinah uses her powers, and Camila knows that more than anybody.When the world gets to be too much, and it feels like the only suitable option for survival is to close herself up in a small dark room, it’s always Dinah that takes her hands in hers and makes her feel better.Helps her rediscover her sense of self, makes her feel like she’s not slipping away from her place in the world.  

Dinah doesn’t really know that, though.Of course she doesn’t - she wouldn’t be Dinah if she did.And even if Camila found the exact words to let her know how much it means, she’s pretty sure Dinah would hand-wave it away, and say it’s no big deal.  

But Camila knows, more than anyone, that it really, really is.

“Dinah,” Camila says softly.

“Hmm?”

“Did Gloria have a pretty smile?”

Dinah smiles at her, her own pretty smile.  “The prettiest.  She smiles like Mani, a little bit.”

“So I _know_ it’s the prettiest, then.”Camila looks back to Normani, who wears a stupidly big grin at the compliment.She swats at Camila’s leg, and Camila grabs her hand to hold it.  

“Can we come back next week?”Lauren looks into the rearview mirror.

“Yeah, next week.Gotta bring junk food, too.”

Camila perks up.“Oh, are we _ever_ gonna bring junk food.”

“A lady after your own heart,” Normani teases.

“I’ll add some stuff to the grocery list for the week,” Ally laughs.

Camila smiles, and the energy in the car settles into quiet contentment.They’re heading home.  

\---

**_ALLY_**

Ally spends the ride home keeping an eye on everybody.Next to her, Lauren is quiet, but Ally knows she’s happy because the mission with Gloria went well, and they helped someone today.In the backseat, Normani scrolls through her phone with her free hand - the other is held tightly in Camila’s.Behind Ally, Dinah leans up against the window, definitely sleeping.And between Dinah and Normani, Camila has her head on Dinah’s shoulder, eyes closed too.

Ally chuckles inwardly.  Healing usually takes energy away from Dinah, but somehow Camila always ends up sleeping as well.  Ally’s always figured they’re just connected in ways that defied logic - they have superpowers, after all.  Some things only God can explain.

When they get back home, Ally makes a beeline for her closet - it’s time to go to work.She and Lauren both wait tables so they can afford a standalone house, a place for Camila to have some distance from too many surrounding people and their turbulent emotions.Somewhere to call their own, with their own, where they can live in their own support system.It’s small, but it’s enough.

If Ally’s being truthful, she and Lauren volunteered to support everyone financially because, well, their powers are a little less useful.They decided months ago to work together to heal the sick and hurting - and unfortunately, force fields and air manipulation aren’t exactly the most helpful in making that happen.Ally guesses if maybe someone with a fever needed a cool breeze on their face, she could help with that... but mostly, it’s Dinah, Camila, and Normani that work together to seek out and help those who need it.

Not that Ally would choose a different power for herself if she could.Being able to control the air around her means she can _fly_ , which is unlike any sensation she thought she’d ever be able to experience in her lifetime.It’s amazing, and she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Of course, the downside of being able to fly is that she can’t fly that often, because, y’know.People can see her, and most humans don’t fly.Okay - _no_ humans fly.So she’d call way too much attention to herself.

So, both Ally and Lauren hold down jobs to support their little operation.They work through the week, and one bedroom is theirs so they can get enough uninterrupted sleep.Camila, Dinah, and Normani share the other one.  

Ally pulls her hair back into a ponytail, and inspects her reflection.  Khakis, polo, friendly waitress.  Check, check, check.  From the living room, Ariana Grande’s _Piano_ starts blasting.  Ally can’t help but smile at herself in the mirror.  This is usually what happens when they come back from a trip to the hospital, or cancer treatment center - dance party.  It’s the easiest way to get everyone’s spirits back up.

Sure enough, Ally emerges from the bedroom to see all the girls dancing together.Dinah and Lauren are back to back, hips swaying, and Normani is (of course) imitating Camila’s flailing dance moves, which (of course) causes Camila to start smacking Normani’s butt in retaliation.And (of course) Normani’s trying to smack back, which leads to a disastrous chase around the living room.Dinah and Lauren try to keep dancing, but mostly they’re doubled over laughing at Camila face-planting over the the back of the couch.

Ally smiles at the sight, and joins them.Just a few minutes, before she has to leave.Lauren grabs her hand and pulls her into the fray, singing _don’t it make you want to dance_ right in Ally’s face, all smile and brightening eyes.Ally laughs big, happy to see Lauren smiling, and just shakes her hips at her.  

Even in the short time they’ve been together, they’ve all realized how important it is that they do this.Dance, laugh, sing together.They’ve done a lot of good around them, and that usually means they’ve seen a lot of bad.A lot of pain, a lot of hurt.But music keeps them light.Being together makes them whole.

\---

 


	2. Chapter 2

\--- 

**_LAUREN_ **

The next morning, Lauren wakes up early to make breakfast.  Both she and Ally actually have the day off today, so it’s a chance for them to spend time together as a group.  For breakfast, at least, and maybe later she’ll go out for a jog, or shopping for a new book.

She’s got the pancake mix out of the cupboard when she hears the other bedroom door close quietly.Normani emerges, still in her pajamas.

“Morning,” Lauren greets her with a smile.“Wanna do bacon?”

“Do I ever,” Normani giggles, heading straight to the fridge.It’s the usual routine, on Pancake Day.  

They work together in silence, so as not to wake Ally - who worked until close last night.But eventually, Ally emerges from hers and Lauren’s bedroom, still in her glasses, hair tousled.She shuffles straight to the coffeemaker, not bothering to stifle a yawn.  

“G’morning, y’all.”

Lauren smiles at her.“How was work, sunshine?”

Ally beams at her.It’s her favorite nickname, Lauren knows.Ally earned it because of her ability to gust the clouds away on dreary days - which she usually does for Camila’s benefit, to cheer her up.It’s a fitting expression of her powers.

“Hectic.But good.”Ally takes her coffee mug and sits at the bar.The house is small, so they don’t bother with a dining room table.Everyone either eats off their laps in the living room, or on stools at the kitchen island.Lauren knows that this isn’t quite a superhero HQ, but then again, they’re not quite superheroes, really.They’re just teenaged girls with powers.

(So mostly, it makes a lot of sense that their war room is also where the food is at.)

(Almost as much as sense as the fact that Camila and Dinah are the only ones still sleeping right now.)

“Who wants to wake up Dinah this morning?”Lauren asks idly as she flips a pancake.

Normani rolls her eyes, sprinkles chocolate chips on top for her.“Not it.Make Mila do it.She’s already in there.”

“I swear, that girl sleeps like a train.”

Lauren and Normani turn to stare at Ally, then back at each other.Normani takes this one.“Like a _train?”_

“Yeah, that’s a thing!Right?Isn’t that a thing?”  

“I think you’ve got morning brain,” Lauren shakes her head as Normani giggles.

“Ooh!Wait, I have an idea.”Ally reaches out her hands, aiming them at the stove.Then, with a sweeping gesture, she waves them towards the bedroom door - using her powers to push the smell through the gap at the bottom.  

Laughing, Lauren counts down how long it’ll take for the lure of breakfast to get them up.“3...2...” 

As if on cue, the door swings open.Camila stumbles forward, eyes still shut, hair disheveled.She shuffles towards them like a zombie.“Do I smell bacon?Did you make banana chocolate chip pancakes?Is this heaven?”

Lauren leans back against the counter and gestures with her spatula.“No pancakes ‘til you go wake up Dinah!” 

Camila stops in her tracks.“ _This is not heaven,_ ” she whispers.But without argument, she does an about-face and slumps back into the bedroom.A muffled “ _Diiiiiiiiinah!!!!!”_ rings out from behind the door.

Lauren giggles.“Okay, I wasn’t actually _serious_ , but now that I know that works...”  

“Y’all are so _mean_ ,” Ally laughs.“She’s gonna be eating pancakes for _lunch_ at this rate.”

“Wait, I’ve got an even better idea,” Normani hurries over to Lauren with two plates and a wicked grin.“For Mila and Dinah.”  

Lauren serves them up.“Now what?”

“Oh, y’know.Use your powers.”She winks at Lauren.  

Realization dawning, Lauren smirks and sets down her spatula.She readies her hands over both the plates.“I like the way you think, Mani Bear.”

Finally, Camila emerges from the other bedroom, Dinah in tow.  

“Morning, sleepyheads,” Ally calls.

“You’re lucky I respect your love of food so much, _hoi,”_ Dinah grumbles as she sits down, hair untamed and face frowning.

“I told you, Cheechee, you can just fall back asleep once you’re out here!” Camila hisses.

“Um, I don’t believe that was part of our arrangement!” Lauren chides in mock outrage.

“You never specified!!!” Camila shoots back, slight hysteria in her voice.She picks up her fork, and slams her fist against the table.

Lauren laughs, putting her hands up in defeat.Never mess with a hungry Camila.“Fine, fine.You win.”

Camila deflates, and looks dreamily down at the plate of food Normani puts in front of her.“You guys are the best.”

“We try.”Normani steps back to stand with Lauren.They both watch expectantly as Camila and Dinah both try and get to their food... only to be rebuffed by an invisible force field.

(Okay, fine.Sometimes it’s fun to mess with a hungry Camila.)

“What the hell!” Dinah stabs furiously at her unreachable breakfast.Normani and Lauren break into a fit of giggles.

“Lauren!” Camila whines.“Undo it!”

“Okay, okay,” Lauren gasps, still laughing.She holds her hands over their plates and dissipates the shields.“I don’t get to use my powers that often; I gotta take my opportunities where I can get them.”

“I didn’t get out of bed for this kinda abuse,” Dinah grumbles, shoveling a forkful of pancakes in her mouth.

“Oh, poor baby,” Normani teases.  

“Y’all better watch out, or else you might get a sour cream visit in the middle of the night.S’all I’m sayin’.”

“Threaten us all you want,” Lauren sidles up to Ally.“We have a lock on our door.Normani, you’re sleeping with the enemy.”

Dinah grins wickedly at her.But Normani shrugs, copping an attitude with the hair flip to match.“She doesn’t scare me.”

“She probably should, a little,” Camila speaks up around a mouthful of pancakes.“It’s not a fun thing to wake up to.”She scowls at Dinah, who’s not even paying attention.  

Lauren chuckles, and turns back to the last of the pancakes on the griddle.  

“Mani Bear, you have an open invitation to our room, if you ever want,” Ally offers, just as a piece of pancake launches across the kitchen and hits Lauren squarely in the back of the head.  

Dead silence.Lauren turns around slowly to look for the culprit.Eyes wide, Camila’s already pointing at Dinah, who’s holding her recently-emptied spoon and sporting a devious grin.

“Oh, this isn’t good,” Ally sighs, holding her coffee mug down to protect it.

Without a word, Lauren starts towards Dinah.Dinah immediately pushes off her chair and starts circling the opposite way, both of them readying for the draw.  

“Nobody mess up my food!” Camila shouts, grabbing her butter knife and creating a fence with her arm as Normani doubles over laughing.

Suddenly, Dinah lunges for Lauren, but she manages to evade the maneuver. _Thank you, quick reflexes.Now.Weapon_.She grabs for the first thing in her reach - the non-stick spray - and dances out of Dinah’s grasp again.But Dinah has freakishly long legs, and it only takes two long strides to catch up to her, getting her easily in a headlock.  

Crap.But - Lauren has the weapon.She uncaps the canister and starts spraying Dinah’s hands with grease as she cackles with glee.Dinah lets out a strangled squeal and tries to wipe her hands on Lauren’s face.With a muffled howl, Lauren wriggles backwards, trying to squirm away, but Dinah’s grip is tight.

“GUYS!”Normani suddenly shouts into the living room.Lauren and Dinah stop immediately, and look up.Normani and Ally are standing over Camila.Her head is bowed.  

Lauren frowns, instantly unnerved.It’s really, really rare for Camila to internalize negative energy when they’ve got a good unity going.  

She and Dinah disentangle, and hurry to Camila’s side.Lauren pushes Dinah in front of her so she’s closer, so she can use her powers.Dinah gets the message.

“Hang on, they’re all greasy,” Dinah replies, all business.Ally tosses Lauren the paper towel roll, and Lauren rips off a sheet for Dinah to wipe her hands.But Camila waves them away.  

“Not yet.We need to follow it.Dinah, you need to get to her.”

Dinah crumples up the paper towels.“Point me, and I’m there.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Lauren interjects.“Are you sure?This isn’t how we operate.We’re not exactly 911 for bad feelings.”

Ally looks cautiously at Lauren, and nods.“Maybe it’s a random burst, or something.It might go away.”

But Camila’s shaking her head.“This feels different.She’s different.”

Frustrated, Lauren presses for specificity.“What is it?A car accident or something?”  

This isn’t how they do things.Camila doesn’t ever get hit this bad when they’re in the security of their own home.They plan their visits carefully, and don’t do emergencies.The fact that this is even happening right now is more than enough to make Lauren afraid of what lies on the other end of this signal. 

Camila chews her lip, searching for the word.Finally, she settles on it.“Despair.”

_Despair._ Lauren exchanges a worried look with Normani, who grimaces.It’s not ideal.Despair is a big word.A big feeling.Despair isn’t diagnosable on a hospital chart, and despair doesn’t go away easily. 

“Lauren.”Camila looks up at her, fully aware of her hesitation.“She needs us.”

Lauren can’t argue with that, so she just sighs and starts shoving food into tupperware.Hands them to Ally, who gamely stacks them in the fridge while Normani grabs the car keys.

But the shape of fear is still tight in Lauren’s chest, and she’s pretty sure it’s not going away any time soon.

\---

**_CAMILA_ **

The high school looks like any other.Dinah’s got Camila by the hand in the backseat, as the waves of pain come and go.Dinah tried to time them, like pregnant ladies do in labor, but she keeps forgetting what number she’s left off on.It makes Camila laugh,though, which is welcome.The vibes coming out of high school are not good ones in general, and this girls’ are turbulent and painful.Isolation.Bitterness.Dread.All swimming around in an environment of insecurity, apathy, and drama.

Lauren checks her phone for the time.“So it’s probably, what, third period?”

“I’ll get the bell schedule,” Normani closes her eyes.  

“There’s probably one posted in the front office,” Lauren offers, as Normani does her work.Another wave of loneliness and frustration hits Camila, and Dinah reaches across to put her other hand over hers.The connection helps, even though Dinah’s not actively using her powers.

<Yeah, I can see one.>Normani’s voice comes in their heads, since her consciousness is now inside the building.<We’ve got four minutes.>

Lauren turns around in her seat.“Dinah, one of us should go with you.”

“I’m going with her,” Camila cuts her off.It’s probably not the wisest idea, given what she’s feeling right now, but there’s no way she’s not going in to talk to this girl.Camila knows what it’s like to feel miserable in high school.Her own high school experience was not-so-great, mostly because her powers kicked in, and being around emotionally-charged teenagers when she was just trying to _learn_ was particularly difficult.Most of her high school days left her isolated, feeling helpless, and like she couldn’t really do what her heart really wanted.She was at the mercy of her own powers so much of the time.

She doesn’t want that kind of life for _anyone_.

“Are you fucking kidding?Babe, this is _hurting_ you.And we’re in the _parking lot._ There’s no way you’re going any closer.”

Camila takes a deep breath and shakes her head.“Look, I’m safest with Dinah, whether it’s in the parking lot or inside the building.If she goes and you leave me here, I’ll probably be worse off.” 

“Aww.”Dinah’s thumb rubs a little pattern on the back of Camila’s hands.  

Lauren considers Camila’s argument, as Ally reaches over and rests her hand on her leg.Lauren relents, a little.The tension dissipates, and Camila’s grateful for it.

<Three minutes.>

“Look, we don’t really got a lot of time to argue,” Dinah interjects.“If Mila wants to come, I’ve got her back.I won’t let anything bad happen to her.”  

Finally, Lauren caves, and Camila’s not sure if it’s because she trusts Dinah or if she senses that Camila’s just gonna be a stubborn little shit about the issue.She sighs, the frown still lining her face.“Okay, Camz should stick with Dinah.Normani will run cover and keep us updated, and Ally and I... will be on call if you need us, I guess.” 

“Either go through Normani, or we’ve got our cell phones,” Ally nods earnestly.

“If _anything_ goes wrong,” Lauren continues, leveling Dinah with a no-nonsense expression.“You are to get out of there immediately.”

“Got it, chief.”

“Since when has Dinah ever been able to pass for a high school student, though?” Ally teases.  

“Yeah, you should be going in instead!” Dinah ribs back.“Man, why isn’t nobody’s power invisibility?That’d be helpful.”

“That’d be _damn_ helpful,” Lauren agrees.  

“Whoever she is, I could fly her to Disneyland,” Ally suggests, completely serious. She looks at Camila and smiles at her.“The happiest place on earth, right?”

Camila manages a small laugh.“As long as I get to come with.”  

Just at that moment, the school bell blares.Next to her, Dinah shudders at the sound.

“S’like I’m having war flashbacks,” she grumbles, shoving the door open and throwing her leg out.

<You guys have a four minute bell change,> Normani warns them, as Dinah grabs Camila by the hand and helps her out.<I’ll follow you in and stand guard wherever you end up, so you should still be in range for me to warn you, or if you need to call me.>

“Thanks Normani,” Camila calls over her shoulder as Dinah guides her out of the car.

<You can’t tell, but I’m smiling at you right now,> Normani teases lightly.  

Camila chuckles.“I still know it’s beautiful.”

Leaving the girls behind them, Camila and Dinah start their way into the throng of moving students.Camila takes a deep breath, trying to keep her heart rate normal. _It’s not the same anymore._ Dinah’s fingers are laced through hers, and she can do this. _Mind over matter.Mind on what matters._

But still.They’re walking in the halls of high school right now, and she’s interlocking fingers with another girl.“You probably shouldn’t hold my hand,” Camila whispers up at Dinah.“We don’t want to attract attention.”

“That’s what you’re worried about right now?”

“Dinah, high school is not a kind place,” Camila says simply.She doesn’t need to saymore, especially not to Dinah.

But Dinah just grips Camila’s hand tighter.“It’s okay.Everyone’ll just think I’m a mom dropping off her kid.”

The surge of gratitude and affection is replaced quickly with amusement.Camila snorts.“I can’t tell if that’s more insulting to you or me.”

“One big Cubongan family,” Dinah replies with a shrug and a grin.It’s almost enough to take the pain away completely - but another wave hits, and the wind is knocked out of her completely.She stops, mid-smile, and hunches.Left hand squeezing Dinah’s even tighter, Camila pulls her to a complete halt.

Dinah, for her part, turns back wordlessly, and squares her body in front of her, as if she’s shielding her from the moving crowd.She asks no questions, makes no big movements - just touches her finger under Camila’s chin and tips it upward. “Mila.”  

“Mm.”Camila tries to focus on Dinah’s face, but mostly she wants to hide.She wishes this weren’t happening right now.There are people around, and it’s embarrassing.She wishes she were stronger.She wishes she were brave.And even though she knows Dinah’s never judged her, never made her feel bad about it - there’s still a part of her that doesn’t want Dinah seeing her this way.

But Dinah’s holding onto her hand, like she always does.She doesn’t let it go.

“You’re okay.”It’s all she says, but there’s warmth in her eyes and gentle assurance in her voice.It’s enough.The words anchor her, and the panic subsides.

After a moment, Dinah opens one arm wide, and Camila knows to tuck herself into her body.  

Normani’s voice sounds in their heads, and Camila had almost forgotten she was still there, following them.<You know you don’t have to do this, right Mila?You don’t have to prove anything to anybody.I can send Ally in, if you want, and it’s no big deal.>

Camila swallows, and shakes her head.“No, I’m doing this.Don’t tell Lauren it got worse, Mani, please.I’m good.I promise.I’ll probably need Dinah after, but right now, I’m good.”

She’s not lying, really.Everything’s a little more manageable, now that she can feel Dinah’s heartbeat beneath her cheek, and Normani’s voice in her head, and the world below her feet.They can walk together like this, one step at a time.  

<Okay.Lead the way, then.>Normani doesn’t sound entirely convinced, but hey, her body’s not here to force Camila back anyways.

Dinah just pulls her in tighter.“So where we headed?”

“Girl’s bathroom, second floor.”Camila pushes her weight against her to gently steer, and they make their way through the stairwell.Camila does her best not to pay attention to the kids milling around her.

The warning bell sounds.Students start hurrying past, not wanting to be late.One bumps into Dinah as he tears down the stairs two at a time.The contact jolts Camila.He’s panicking.Worrying about failure, disappointing his parents.His future.

“Rude,” Dinah scowls after him.“You okay?”

“I think he’s freaking out about a test next period,” Camila manages.

“Oh.Oops.”Dinah looks over her shoulder and calls after him.“Good luck, dawg!You’ll do great!”

At the top of the stairs, Camila points them around the corner, and in front of a door.She winces.This is definitely the place.“In here.”

<I’ll keep watch outside the door,> Normani reminds them.

Dinah takes a deep breath, and pushes the door open.There are four stalls.Two doors closed.One girl at the mirror, fixing her makeup.She eyes Camila and Dinah suspiciously.They’ve walked in with their arms around each other, and Camila’s starting to hunch a little in a new wave of pain.

Dinah chuckles apologetically.“Sorry, my stepdaughter is really scared of public toilets, y’know?”

Camila chokes a little, and shoots Dinah a look.Dinah just untangles from her and pushes her towards the largest stall, still smiling back at the judgey girl.Judgey gives them another weird look, and leaves quickly.

“Seriously?” Camila hisses, once they’re inside the stall.“What happened to one big Cubongan family?”

Dinah giggles.“Sorry.”

A toilet flushes just as the late bell rings.There’s a flurry of scrambling noises, a faucet running, and a girl hissing “shit shit shit _shit!”_ as she hurries out the door.  

“Was that Lauren?” Dinah actually gets a giggle out of her now, and Camila can almost forget she’s in pain.They could just be two normal teenagers, skipping class to hang out in the bathrooms.Camila pictures Dinah dragging her off campus to get milkshakes, while she frets over what she’s missing in biology lab.It makes her smile.A different past, reimagined, with the right person by her side.

But reality persists.There’s a mission at hand, and the sooner they get this done with, the sooner they can go home.The sooner Dinah can heal her and Camila can dance with Normani and listen to music with Lauren and laugh with Ally.The sooner she can go about forgetting high school and remembering instead what she’s lucky enough to have now.So after a moment, Dinah pushes gently out of the handicapped stall, and taps on the door in question.

A sniffle.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, lady.If your stepdaughter’s really afraid of public toilets, you should probably just leave.”

Dinah’s shoulders shake with silent laughter.Camila swats at her back.“Don’t worry, I just made that up.And you don’t sound fine.You sound like you’re having a really bad day.”

They wait for some response, but it doesn’t come.Finally Camila steps around Dinah.Dinah levels her with a glance. _You sure?_

Camila nods, and Dinah steps back, letting her in front.It’s funny - in high school, Camila was the girl behind the door; not the one knocking on the front of it.In fact, it was Dinah who was on the other side, not that long ago, and her life changed after that.If she can do half as much for this girl, it’ll be worth it. 

As if reading her mind, Dinah’s fingers scratch at Camila’s shoulder and stay there, a gentle press of support and reassurance.It anchors Camila, and she pushes aside who she was in high school and focuses instead on where she is now. _Who_ she is now.  

She clears her throat.“Hey, what’s your name?”

Silence.Then, “Miranda.”

“Miranda, my name’s Camila.I want to meet you face-to-face.I bet you’re really pretty.” 

After a few moments, they hear the lock click, and the door swings open.Miranda’s short, maybe almost as short as Ally.Her hair is done perfectly in soft waves - or at least, it probably was this morning.It’s a bit disheveled now, and her eyes are red.She’s wearing a t-shirt with some logo on it, and short shorts - the pockets poke out from underneath the ripped hem.

Up close and in person, Camila gets a clearer picture of her emotions - the details, what’s in the cracks and crevices.It’s all jaded and negative and... _passive_ , which maybe hurts the most.She’s detached and untethered and full of careful indifference.With tension in her hips,in her jaw, she’s all unspent attitude and grit.Constantly bracing herself for the worst, trusting no one and nothing - not even herself. 

She hits her in a wave of sadness, but Camila does her best to push it all away.She won’t drown in it; she’ll use it to better help her.  

So she smiles at her.“See, I was right.Look how right I was, Dinah.”She flutters a hand up to swat at Dinah’s on her shoulder.Dinah smiles, and gushes an agreement.  

Miranda, for her part, coughs out a harsh - half-amused, half-skeptical - laugh.“Yeah, okay.”

“No, really.I wish I could get my hair to look that good.Just looks ratchet most the time,” Dinah reassures her.

Camila whirls around and reaches for a few strands of Dinah’s hair. “Your hair looks great, China, what are you talking about?I love your hair.”  

“Aww, you’re sweet.I love _you_.”Dinah smiles down at her.

Miranda just stares at them, unimpressed.“Are you guys done?”

“Sorry.”Camila clears her throat and turns back around.“My point is - we just want to make sure you’re okay.Is everything going okay in your life right now?”

Miranda shrugs, but she doesn’t look Camila in the eye, and Camila knows all too well that it’s a _no_.  

She ventures forward.“Do you want to talk about it at all?”

Miranda swallows.“Not really.”Her voice wobbles around the hard edge, and sends a pang of hopelessness rippling underneath Camila’s skin.

Camila breathes through it.“I can’t even imagine how hard it must be to stay strong when something’s bothering you so much.It might help if you talked to us about it.We promise we won’t say anything mean, or judge you.”

Miranda shrugs, the mask of indifference doing little to hide the radiating negativity.

Undeterred, Camila reaches out to hold Miranda’s elbow.“Okay, well if you’re not ready to talk, that’s okay.But if you want, I think my friend Dinah here can help you, if you’d let us?See -- ”

Miranda cuts her off with another cynical laugh, sharp and wounding.“No, I don’t think you can.”

“Actually -- ” Camila’s begins gently, readying her reply.But she’s interrupted when suddenly, without warning, Miranda vanishes from sight.  

\---

**_DINAH_ **

“What the -- ”

Before Dinah can even finish the thought, Camila stumbles backwards into her chest, and drops.On reflex, Dinah throws her arms outward, catching her under the armpits.She scrambles to lock her limbs and keep Camila more or less upright.  

Miranda’s nowhere to be seen.

“Mila?What the hell’s happening?”

“Not good,” Camila mumbles.“It hurts.”

“Uh, Mani?”Dinah hollers over her shoulder, hoping Normani’s spirit is still parked outside the door.

<Yeah, D?> 

“Go get Lauren and Ally, tell ‘em to pull the car up in the bus loop downstairs, okay?We got a situation.”

<Dinah!What’s going on?Mila, are you okay?>Even from the astral plane, Normani’s voice sounds panicked.She must’ve come inside the bathroom and seen what was going on.

“I’m okay, Normani, I promise.”Camila strains her head back, smiling weakly so Normani can see.Delirium must be setting in, because after a moment, she mumbles “Sooooo beautiful.”

Dinah grunts.“I’ve got her, Mani, we just need a getaway ready!”

<On it.>The panic is gone, replaced with resolve.And then silence.It’s just Dinah, and Camila, and the sound of Dinah’s heart in her ears.

“Dinah, it hurts a lot right now,” Camila mumbles again.

“I know, homie.I’m gonna help you, I promise.You just gotta gimme your hands.”Dinah shifts a little under Camila’s weight, and feels Camila’s hands find hers.She clasps them between her own.

“We’re like that scene out of _Ghost_ right now,” Camila says suddenly.“How’s that Righteous Brothers song go?”She warbles a few notes, then chuckles weakly.“Hey, we could be the Righteous Sisters.”

Dinah can’t help but puff out a laugh, and she doesn’t expect the tears that suddenly and simultaneously prickle at the corners of her eyes.But she can’t cry right now.She has to focus on concentrating, on getting Camila back to normal.  

So she centers her thoughts, and summons her strength.The warmth starts at her core and spreads to her palms, encircling Camila’s hands and moving through her body.Dinah can feel the glow between her hands, and along where Camila is leaned up against her, in the fluttering heartbeat.Camila’s pain and fear siphons through her, and Dinah can feel it mixing with her own panic.But she pushes it further away, and concentrates on another blast of pure power.One more, one more.If she can just -- 

“That’s good, Cheechee.I’m good.”  

Camila’s words pull her from the trance, and Dinah realizes her hands are now being held gently in Camila’s.Her heart’s slowed. 

“You sure?”Dinah feels Camila nod against her, so she slips her hands out of hers, and gently turns Camila around so she can properly study her face.Camila still clutches to Dinah’s forearms.A mix of exhaustion and gratitude shines in her eyes.

“Thanks for that,” Camila manages, taking a deep breath.

“You know I gotchu, girl.”Dinah pushes a strand of hair behind Camila’s ear.

“Miranda?”Camila scans the room.But there’s no response, and certainly no sight of the girl.She frowns.“We didn’t get a chance to help her.”

“We’ll deal with that later, dawg.Right now we gotta get you home.You’ve never had a reaction that big.”  

“Yeah, no kidding.”But she’s distracted by something.Frowning, she pushes the stall door open again, revealing a book bag on the ground.She bends over, gingerly, and fishes Miranda’s phone out of the front pocket.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I’m just gonna get her number, it’s fine.We’ll leave her bag here and she can come back and get it.”She plucks her own phone out of her pocket, and taps in the number.“I’ll text her on the way home and see how she is.”

“Okay,” Dinah agrees.“You ready now?Normani went to get the other girls, and you know they’re gonna be worrying.”

Camila screws up her face.“Yeah, I can feel them already.”

Crap.She’s _so_ gonna catch a bunch of attitude from Lauren.Sighing, Dinah gestures Camila over.“Down or up?We got stairs.”

“Up,” Camila decides, wrapping her arms around Dinah’s neck.  

“Lucky I got you in my life - I don’t ever need to go to the gym,”Dinah teases.But she gamely hoists Camila’s legs around her waist, and carries her out the door.

\---

**_ALLY_ **

Ally and Lauren watch Camila and Dinah disappear into the shifting mass of high school students, knowing they can’t do anything but wait with Normani’s body and hope for the best.  

Once she can’t see her girls anymore, Ally just tracks different students, wondering what their lives are like, and who they are.Which ones are having bad days, which ones aced a test or got asked to the dance.Which ones might be best friends if only they didn’t pay so much attention to popularity or status.

After four minutes, the bell rings again, and the activity quiets to a minimum.In the car is little different - Normani’s not given any updates, and Lauren’s not saying anything either.  

But there’s tension in the air.Ally sighs, and shifts to look at Lauren, in the driver’s seat.Lauren doesn’t look back at her, but Ally doesn’t care.She just waits, and holds Lauren in a patient gaze.  

Finally, Lauren sighs.“D’you think we should’ve insisted one of us go instead of Camz?”Her voice is quiet, and small.

Ally shrugs.“It would have been pointless to argue with her.You know how stubborn she gets.”

“Yeah.I just feel like we’re being spectacularly dumb right now.Letting her go in like that.I wish I hadn’t given in.”

Ally reaches over and squeezes Lauren’s leg.“Hey.”She gets Lauren to turn and look at her.“I think she felt it was something she had to do.There’s no stopping that.And you know, no matter what, she’s safest with Dinah,” she adds, for good measure. 

Lauren exhales, another long sigh of stress.Taps her fingers absentmindedly on the steering wheel.“You’re right.”

“Ooh, I love hearing those words,” Ally teases.She gives an exaggerated goofy expression in Lauren’s direction - and manages to get a small giggle from her.Mission accomplished, Ally sits back and continues the wait.

In the meantime, she sends up a little prayer.It never hurts, and always brings comfort.She repeats it in her mind a few times, letting it soften sharp worries and soothe burning uncertainties.  

But suddenly - there’s a sharp intake of breath.Ally looks at Lauren.She’s staring back, thinking it’s her.Then they realize --

Both of them turn back towards Normani.She’s usually expressionless when her spirit’s divided from her body - but right now, her brow is furrowed, and there are tiny frown lines marking the edges of her lips.

“This can’t be good,” Lauren begins.  

<They need a getaway!> Normani’s voice sounds in their heads, before her eyes snap open.“Bus loop,” she then instructs with a gasp, back in her body.

Immediately triggered, Lauren’s already whirling around and throwing the car in reverse.Her foot hits the gas pedal hard.Ally nearly slides across the seat as she swerves out of the parking lot and tears around the side of the building. 

“Who’s hurt?”Ally grips her seatbelt, still turned to Normani.

“I knew it,” Lauren says, through gritted teeth.“I _knew_ she shouldn’t go in with her.”

Normani swallows, shakes her head.“Camila’s okay.She’s hurt, but Dinah has her.This is the stairwell, Lauren,” she adds, pointing.Lauren slams on the brakes, throwing them all forward.Normani smacks her face on the back of the seat in front of her, with a mumbled _ouch._

Ally reaches her left hand back and gently cups Normani’s face.“Oh geez.Sorry, Mani.”  

Normani holds Ally’s hand there for a split second, a small press of her lips showing appreciation.But then her attention shifts back to Lauren, to the current dilemma.“They’re in the second floor bathroom.”  

“Should we go get them?”Lauren demands.Ally’s already unbuckling her seatbelt, but before Normani can answer, Dinah emerges on the landing, stepping gingerly down the stairs.Camila’s wrapped around the front of her like a human backpack.  

Ally gets out of the car anyways, and opens the door to the backseat, helping Dinah guide Camila into the car.Normani curls her arms through Camila’s and pulls her into the middle so Dinah can get in behind her, Lauren reaching around from the front and helping as well.

“Nice to see you guys,” Camila says weakly, with a small smile.

“You have no idea, girl,” Ally replies, giving her ankle a squeeze before shutting the door and returning to the passenger seat.

The moment of peace is promptly interrupted by Lauren.“What the _fuck_ happened?”She’s still completely turned around in her seat, eyes blazing. “Dinah!What the _fuck_ happened?"

“Lauren, she’s okay,” Ally murmurs, trying to keep the calm.Whatever Camila just went through, she doesn’t need yelling right now.

Dinah’s got her mouth open, ready to fire back, but Camila cuts her off.“I’m okay, I’m okay,” she promises.“Just drive, Lauren.I’ll be better when we get home.”

_Home._ It’s the only word that would make Lauren turn around and actually drive the car.She takes a deep breath and puts it in gear.The school grows small in the rearview.

\---


	3. Chapter 3

\---

**_NORMANI_ **

_“Invisible_?”  Lauren’s staring at them, incredulous.  

“I mean, it has to be, right?  How else could she just disappear?”  Ally sticks a cheesy pan in the sink and starts filling it with water.

They’re back at home, gathered around the kitchen island as usual.  Ally’s pulled some mac and cheese out of the fridge and heated it up for Camila, who’s gingerly but determinedly lifting it into her mouth.  

Everything’s calmer now - food always helps.  But Normani’s still on edge; can still hear the panic in Dinah’s voice.  Can still see Camila all _limp_ in Dinah’s arms.  She thinks Lauren’s imagination has run away with a clear picture too, because she comes up behind Normani and rests her chin on her shoulder.  Normani can feel her heart hammering in her chest, against her back.  Taking Lauren’s wrist in her hand, she holds it against her collarbone, hoping the contact calms both of them down.  

“So what, did she run out?  Mani, did you notice the door open and close after she freaked?”

“I wasn’t really watching the door so much as the hallway,” Normani admits.  “I didn’t hear anything though, or see anything.”

“Dinah?”

“I have no idea,” Dinah sighs.  “I was kind of dealing with this loser over here.”  

“Oops,” Camila looks up at Dinah with an exaggerated apologetic grin.  Dinah smiles, and playfully pushes her face away.  

Normani doesn’t know how they can joke about this sort of thing, and she doesn’t particularly want to relive the memory of seeing Camila collapsed on a bathroom floor, so she clears her throat and gets them back on track.  “So is she like us, then?  She has powers?”  

“That’s amazing,” Ally remarks.  “More people out there like us?  That’s, like, crazy to think about.”

“I guess we should go ahead and assume that’s the case,” Lauren sighs, loosing her arm from Normani’s and running a hand through her hair before she settles both forearms on the kitchen island, hunched over.  “This is definitely news, then.”

“The bigger issue here is not that she has powers but that she can’t _control them.”_ Camila finishes the pasta, and drops her spoon back in the bowl.  Lauren retrieves the dish and puts it in the sink.

“You don’t think she went invisible on purpose?”

Camila shakes her head.  “You didn’t see her face right before she changed.  She was scared, and hurting.  I don’t think she knows what’s happening to her, or when it will happen at all.  I mean, she almost knocked me _out._ I think the invisibility triggered that.  She’s like... a big tangle of helplessness and fear, and we accidentally made her confront that.”

“Yeah, something’s not right with this girl,” Dinah agrees.  “It ain’t so much like she got the powers as the powers got her.”

Normani considers.  “That would explain why Camila could sense her, even though that high school is like, five miles away.”

“She’s scared,” Ally murmurs, a look of utter compassion worried across her face.  

Camila nods.  “I think she needs our help.  Or at least, Dinah’s help.”

“Nah, she needs your help too, girl.  She wouldn’t even come out of the stall until you talked to her.”

“I think we can all help her,” Camila agrees.  “She’s a girl who doesn’t know how to handle her powers.  We’re the best candidates.” 

Lauren shakes her head.  “You’re not going anywhere near her until she gets under control, though.  If she’s got a trigger, then it’s dumb to put you in harm’s way like that.  The rest of us can tackle it, and you’ll hang back until we can be sure she won’t affect you like she did today.”

The frown on Camila’s face is small, but perceptible.  

Normani clears her throat, stepping in.  “Look, it doesn’t make sense to have Mila off the line, though.  I don’t want to take any unnecessary risks either, but if we’re going to try and get through to this girl, I can’t see having anyone else front and center.”

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Normani’s surprised she said them.  She’s not usually forceful with an opinion, and she sure as heck didn’t think she was up for a repeat of putting Camila in danger.  But she definitely believes what she said, she realizes, and Camila herself just seems to be overwhelmingly pleased about it.  Beaming, she leans way over the counter, grabs Normani’s face, and plants a big kiss on her cheek.  

“Ow,” Normani giggles, her face squished between Camila’s fingers.  “It’s true, though.”  Camila smiles at her, and falls back in her seat, nearly toppling off of it.  Luckily, Dinah catches her flailing hand and rights her.

“The problem with the whole thing is that I can’t force someone to let me heal them,” Dinah points out, as she straightens Camila on the stool.  “We can’t make this girl do what we want her to.  We gotta talk to her first, and I think Oala here is the one that can do that best.”

Normani points at her, in support.  “That’s what I’m saying.  We’ve gotta solve the problem from the inside out.  This isn’t like Dinah going into the cancer ward, or fixing bumps and scratches.  This is emotional pain we’re dealing with.”

“That’s been the issue from the beginning,” Lauren protests, visibly frustrated.  “And Camila is ten times more susceptible to that.  Obviously!”  She throws her arm out, gesturing broadly at her.  Ally, who’s just been watching everyone this whole time, steps forward and takes Lauren’s hand, holding it between her own.  

“Camila’s also the one who’s best suited to deal with the experience of emotional pain, though,” Ally says quietly.  “Lauren, her power is _empathy._ The exact same weakness is also a strength.”

Silence falls.  Lauren turns to Camila, and makes one last plea.  “Listen, all I’m asking is that you sit this one out until we get things under control.”

“I get that.”  Camila takes a deep, measured breath, her voice quavering a little bit as she stands up for herself.  “But I’m saying no.  I know that it’s a risk, but it’s one I want to take.”  She pauses again.  “It’s one I’m _going_ to take.” 

“It’s not even a _risk_ at this point; it’s basically a _certainty_.  I don’t want to see you get hurt, and that’s exactly what this is headed for.  It’s _colossally_ dumb.”

“Well, now that I’ve experienced Miranda once, I think I’ll be able to manage it better.  Preventative measures, and all that.  We keep her from freaking out on us.” Camila shrugs.  “And we can meet after school, so there’s not a bunch of other teenagers around making it worse.”

“And I’ll be there,” Dinah vows, turning her gaze from Camila to Lauren.  “I won’t let anything bad happen.  If anything goes down, I’ll be ready.”

“Me too,” Ally affirms, going to stand by Camila.  “I know my powers won’t be any good, but I’ll be right there, if you guys will have me.”

“Of _course_ ,” Camila says, wrapping an arm around Ally’s shoulders and pulling her close.  Dinah nods in support, and reaches to squeeze Ally’s hand.  “We can all go.”  She looks up at Lauren pointedly.

“None of us wants a repeat of today,” Normani echoes.  “We’ll just band together and make sure it doesn’t happen.”

Lauren just sighs and turns towards Camila, and her girls standing around her.  “If you’re not hanging back, I’m not hanging back.  I’m with you.”  She says it firmly, simply.  The corners of Camila’s mouth turn up into a small smile.

“And I’ll run backup,” Normani confirms.  She looks down at Camila, and shoves her playfully.  “Don’t worry, I’ll be there in... _spirit_.”  Everyone groans at the bad joke, but Camila looks up at her with a dopey, awestruck grin.  Normani makes a dumb face back.  “I learned from the worst,” she teases.

So they text Miranda, and tell her they’ll be at the picnic tables behind her school at 4 o’clock tomorrow.  They tell her they’re friends, and they want to help her.  They don’t get a reply.  

Once that’s done, they shift to the living room, where Lauren outlines the plan multiple times, talking through all precautions and possible outcomes.  When they’ve got it pretty well in place, Lauren sits down on the arm of Ally’s chair, and lets out a long breath.

“Lauren?”  Normani raises her hand.  She’s only been half-listening to the last few run-throughs - which she would never admit to Lauren, of course.  But there’s a nagging thought she can’t shake.  “What do we do after we get Miranda’s powers under control?  I mean, she has _powers_.”

Silence falls, while they consider what this means.

Camila finally speaks up.“Maybe she can come live with us or something.  Maybe she could even help us.  Become part of the gang.”  She looks back at Dinah, who shrugs.

“Invisibility would be helpful,” Lauren admits.

Ally bites her lip, and looks around at all of them.  “I think we have to try, right?  I mean, look at us.  We all took a chance on each other.”  

The same silence falls again.  Ally’s not wrong.  They didn’t come together all at once.  Dinah and Camila found each other first, then Camila met Normani, and then the three of them brought in Ally.  Lauren came last, and then suddenly, they were... a _group_.  Girls with powers, choosing to work together towards a common goal.  Even though it’s only been less than a year, they’ve spent so much time together that it’s easy to forget that each of them took a leap of faith when she became a part of the whole.

Normani looks over at Dinah and Camila, who came before her, and Ally and Lauren, who came after.  The moment feels heavy with purpose.

Lauren breaks the tension.  “Okay, okay, I think we need a group hug.”  She stands up, and reaches her arms out, pulling Ally into her left side and finding Normani on her right.  Camila and Dinah close in next to Normani, and complete the circle.  

With Dinah’s hand on her back and Lauren’s around her waist, Ally’s face pressed close and Camila’s cheek against hers... Normani can’t help but feel like it’s fundamentally alien to even _consider_ bringing in someone new.

But Ally’s right.  And Mila’s right.  A girl needs their help.

\---

**_DINAH_ **

They stand like that for a few moments, Dinah nestled tightly between Camila and Ally, arms reaching around to Normani and Lauren.  Holding together this group she’s lucked into, just by having weird supernatural powers.  They’re starting not to feel so much like _friends_ as they do _family._ And it doesn’t feel so much like _luck_ anymore as it does _fate._   

A lump knots in Dinah’s throat.  She presses them in a little tighter before letting them loose.  And she doesn’t feel as bad about getting emotional about it when she sees Ally discreetly wipe at her eyes too.  So she lets her arm dangle around Ally’s shoulder a few moments longer, rubbing up and down along her sleeve.  

“So what’s everybody up to now?”  Camila checks the clock.  

“I’ve got work in the morning, so I’m in for the night.  Probably gonna go read,” Lauren replies.  Dinah chuckles to herself.  Leave it to Lauren to tucker herself out going over plans.  

After the chorus of goodnights is through and Lauren’s bedroom door is shut, Ally scoots over to the couch with the other three and turns on the TV, something to take Camila’s mind off things, probably.  But the volume’s low, and it’s not long before Camila’s fast asleep with her head in Normani’s lap, legs across Ally, and feet on Dinah.

“How come I get stuck with her feet?”  Dinah wrinkles her nose at Normani, who just laughs.

“She likes me better than you,” Normani gloats.

Dinah gasps.  “The nerve right now!  I hope she starts droolin’ all over you.”

Camila emits a small snore in response.  They erupt into giggles, as quietly as they possibly can.

“I’m kind of excited to go in with you guys tomorrow, Dinah,” Ally says after things settle again.

“Aww, me too, boo.”  Dinah gives Ally a little shoulder bump.

“It’ll be good for Lauren, too,” Normani adds quietly.  “I think she doesn’t always feel like she’s contributing because her powers aren’t always... _useful,_ really.  Sucks.” 

“Yeah,” Ally nods.  Dinah wonders if maybe this is something Lauren’s talked about with them, when she and Camila are goofing off or sleeping.  A little pang of guilt clambers up inside her.  

“She practices them, to make sure she’s still up to snuff, y’know,” Ally continues, not noticing the change in Dinah’s mood.  “I should do that with flying.  It’s not like I get to do it that often, what with cell phone cameras and all that.  I mean, I know I’m little but people can still _see_ me.”  She laughs.

Dinah shifts a little so she can wind her arm around Ally.  “Mama, we don’t need powers tomorrow, we need good hearts.  We couldn’t do nothing without you.”

“Seconded,” Normani agrees, tilting her head down so she’s leaning on Ally’s shoulder.

“You guys are sweet,” Ally reaches up to hand-hug their faces.  “I promise, this isn’t a pity party.  We just want to help you, and sometimes it’s hard when we can’t.”

“We know,” Normani reassures her.  “So that’s why it’ll be good tomorrow.”

They stay like that, cuddled up on the couch, until the infomercials start.  But they’re all a blur for Dinah, noise and colors as her attention wanders.  She can’t stop thinking about what Ally and Mani said.  How Lauren feels sometimes, and maybe Ally too.   

Eventually, Ally yawns, and shifts underneath Camila’s weight.  “Alright.  Bedtime.”

“You don’t want the Hurricane Spin Mop?”  Normani points at the TV, then sighs.  “Darn.  There goes my Christmas gift.”

Ally laughs.  “You’ll think of something else.  I do like pajama jeans.”  She giggles in Normani’s face, then taps Camila’s butt.

“Wha-huh?”  Camila stirs.

“Sorry, baby,” Ally whispers.  “I’m headed to bed.”

“S’fine,” Camila mumbles, sitting up.

“‘Bout time you got these stinky-ass feet off me,” Dinah teases, shoving her away.

“Normaaaaaani, help meeeeee,” Camila whines.

“You’re on your own, boo.  I’m going to bed too.”  

“Love y’all,” Ally calls before shutting the door behind her, to a chorus of “love you too.”

With the other girls in their respective bedrooms, Camila and Dinah are left to rearrange themselves in the dark and quiet of the living room. The TV plays an advertisement for something called the Potato Express, but Camila surprisingly makes no comment about wanting one.  Instead, she just cuddles back against Dinah, grabs her arm, and drags it across her.  

This is how it is, some nights.  If Camila’s had a rough day, been around too many people, had too much drained out of her - it ends like this, the two of them together, curled up on the couch.  Sometimes Dinah uses her powers, sometimes she doesn’t.  Sometimes they talk, sometimes they don’t.  But either way, there’s peace, and togetherness, and a quiet recharging.  And it’s Dinah’s favorite time of day.  

“Hey, Dinah?”

“Mm?”

“Thank you for being there for me today.”

“Always, Chancho.  You know I got your back.”

“High school sucks,” Camila remarks, a little too casually.

“Forreal,” Dinah agrees, then hesitates.  Maybe she shouldn’t ask, after all the debate earlier.  But still - she needs to know, and now’s the time to ask, when she can count on honesty and not just Camila’s blind courage.  “You sure you’re good to go in tomorrow?  Talkin’ to this chick and all, after what happened today.”  

Camila sighs a little, shifting under Dinah’s arm.  “Yeah.  I promise.  It’ll be hard, and I’ll need you - but I feel like... I can’t sit this one out, y’know?  I look at Miranda, and I see... _me_ , a little bit.  Three years ago, I _was_ her.  Hiding in bathrooms with powers I couldn’t control, completely terrified about the world in front of me.  Worried I wouldn’t be able to have a life I wanted.”  She chews her lip and continues, quieter still.  “Worried my powers were going to change who I was and what I could be.”

Dinah’s heart hurts, to hear it.  Camila’s talked to her about this before, but it doesn’t ever make Dinah any less sad.  She wishes she had a time machine, to go back and make it better before it even got worse.  Wishes she’d known her always, so Camila wouldn’t have ever had to feel alone. 

“We can help her, though,” Dinah affirms, with as much confidence as she can.

Camila nods.  “Yeah.  I think we just gotta talk to her, and help her get her head in the right place.  If she’ll let us, I think it’ll be good to use your powers on her, too.”

“Yeah, totally.”

Easy silence settles over them, but the same worrying thought resurfaces in Dinah’s mind.  About what Ally said, about the plan tomorrow.  About her and Lauren being able to go with them to meet Miranda, about not being able to use her powers that often.  Friends, and family.  Luck, and fate.

Most of Dinah’s troubles she doesn’t dwell on, because everyone else’s always seem so much worse.  The ability to heal generally keeps things in perspective.  But this trouble sticks, because it has to do with her girls.  This worry sticks, because Dinah cares more than anything about the heartbeat of their group, and feels sick at the possibility that maybe she’s overlooked something.  Maybe she’s made something happen around her that she hasn’t paid attention to; didn’t realize.

“China, are you okay?”  Camila looks back at her, interrupting her thoughts.  Can’t hide any feelings from a best friend with empath powers.  Not that she’d even try to.  Most of the time Dinah thinks it wouldn’t be that different even if they didn’t have their powers.

So Dinah just asks what she’d eventually ask anyway.  “Do you think it’s really bad that the other girls feel left out sometimes?”

Camila promptly wriggles out from underneath Dinah’s arm, and sits up to face her.  “Who says that’s the case?”  

Dinah mirrors the movement, crossing her legs underneath her.  “I feel like it’s a thing, and I don’t want it to be a thing.  I don’t want anybody to feel like it’s all about me.  You all do so much for me.  I don’t want anybody to feel like they’re not... _important_ , ‘cause of me. ”

Camila looks at her with a mix of fond amusement and concern.  “I wouldn’t worry about it, Cheens.  Compared to the rest of us, your powers are kind of the most useful, given what we’re going for, as a group.”

Dinah frowns, frustrated.  “That’s not true.”

Camila laughs.  “Dinah, that’s _so_ true.  I mean, I _guess_ Ally could have flown Gloria to Disneyland, but it would have definitely drawn some attention.”

Dinah swats at her leg, but she’s still giggling.  

Camila’s face falls into a pitying smile, and she grows serious again.  “China, none of us got to choose our powers.  If we did, I probably would’ve picked, like, elasticity, so I wouldn’t ever have to get up to get food out of the fridge.”

Dinah laughs again, in spite of herself.

“My point is,” Camila continues, “On some level, it _is_ about you, and you can’t change that.  I mean, we’re a group of misfits who’ve decided to shack up together and heal people who need it.  Without you, we’re just a group of misfits who’ve decided to shack up together, and I can’t leave the house most days out of the week.”  She laughs awkwardly, then sobers.  “Whether you realize it or not, you’re the reason we’re a group, the reason we have any kind of purpose.  The reason we’re a... a _we._ ”

Dinah swallows the lump in her throat, and drags a thumb along Camila’s cheekbone, wiping away the tear.  “This is gonna sound really stupid, but... I never really thought about it that way.”

Camila lets out a watery laugh - not a mean one.  One full of fondness and amusement and lightness.  Never a mean one.  “ _Seriously_ , Dinah?  Oh my _god_.”

Dinah can’t help but giggle back.  “No, I just -- I like helping people.  I like helping _you_.  And everybody needs help sometimes.  I feel like... like I’m just doing my best to be useful, and I dunno... like I’m really lucky to share that with these girls.  With you,” she finishes lamely.  She shrugs a little, and just looks at Camila, who’s staring back at her with shining eyes.  

“Do you even know what it feels like to be on the receiving end of your powers?” she asks, incredulous.

Dinah shakes her head.  She’s never asked - never thought it mattered, too much, as long as they worked and made people feel better.  Camila would always just tell her it felt like being hugged; but she never got into specifics.

Camila chews on her lip a little, before she begins.  “It’s like... feeling like you have a place and a purpose and a little corner in the world just for you, that’ll always be there.  And you only realize you were missing it as soon as you find it, like suddenly you understand why you hurt for so long.  That’s what makes the bad stuff go away... you _belong_ somewhere."

Dinah’s heart feels tight as she processes what this feeling means for Camila, her best friend, and other half.  What it means that she can help her _have_ this feeling, whenever she needs it.  “You belong with me,” she says simply, with a little shrug.  “You always have me.”

Camila’s face softens, and brightens, all at once.  “I’m the luckiest person in the world for that, you know.  What do you think the chances were that you and I would meet, and that our powers would fit together as well as they do?  The fact that there was _anyone_ else out there with powers was like, the biggest news of my life.  But that it was you?”  She holds Dinah with a teary smile, and shrugs.  “It’s almost impossible to even believe.  It’s like... your powers help make my powers less sucky, and my powers help you find people to help.  We were made for this.”

With a pang of affection, Dinah laces their fingers together.  “Made for each other,” she says lightly, teasingly.

“Heck yes,” Camila laughs a little again, before falling quiet and studying Dinah’s face in the flicker of the TV.  Then, she tilts up on her knees and winds her arms around her neck, pulling her close.  “I really love you.  For a lot of things.”  

Instinctually, Dinah wraps her arms around Camila’s waist, latching her hands together tightly and holding Camila there.  “Can I get a list?”  

“Yeah.  It’s gonna start with your hot bod.”

Dinah clicks her tongue and giggles.  “You know it.”

\---

**_CAMILA_ **

Today is the day.  Miranda Day.  Camila doesn’t sleep a lot, which might be anxiety, but probably also has something to do with the fact that she and Dinah stayed up late and then forgot to go to bed and accidentally fell asleep on the couch.  

It happens sometimes.  (Dinah makes an excellent pillow.)

And even though it’s Miranda Day, that’s not until 4:00, and there’s things to be done beforehand.  Or rather, there’s things for the other girls to do beforehand.  Lauren has work, and Ally’s scheduled a trip to the grocery store and enlisted Dinah’s help.  

(There is currently no pizza in the house, and it is a travesty of the highest degree.)

Normani, at least, volunteered to stay home and hang out with Camila - although she had put on a big show of being exasperated by it before grinning wickedly and giving Camila a little shove to let her know she was playing.  Now, however, they’re peaceably sharing a blanket, on opposite ends of the couch, staying out of the way as the other three hustle and bustle around them.  There’s a good vibe going - active, and pleasant.  Camila never tires of it, and never takes it for granted.

“Ally, is this yours?  It feels tight.”  Lauren’s in the kitchen, fiddling with her work shirt. 

Ally pokes her head out of the bathroom.  “I can’t tell from here, baby.  Check the collar.”

“Yo, who did laundry last?”  Dinah squeezes behind Ally, a snapback over her ponytail.  

Normani looks up.  “Bring it here, Lauren, I’ll check.  Oh!  But bring me a power bar from the kitchen too.”

Camila scoffs.  “Uh, _please?_   Lauren, don’t do it!  No magic words!”  But Lauren’s already fishing in the pantry.  “No!  Be strong, Lauren!  Resist the pretty face!”  She chucks her book in Lauren’s direction without thinking, just as Lauren’s straightening and turning around.  A distinct moment of terror clutches Camila’s insides, as the book sails towards Lauren’s head -- but she gets her hand up and catches it at the last second.  

Phew.  Crisis averted.

Normani just rolls her eyes, and makes a face at her.  “All that for a please?”

“Manners are important, Moaney.  It’s why I’m friends with Ally,” Camila says, as straight-faced as possible.

“Your majesty.”  Lauren deposits the bar in Normani’s lap, tosses the book back at Camila, and stoops so Normani can check the tag.

“Please and thank you,” Normani smiles at her, which Lauren reciprocates, wrinkly-nosed and squinty-eyed. 

Normani rips open the granola bar and holds it between her teeth as she examines Lauren’s tag.  “Yep, s’Ally’s.”  She pats Lauren’s collar back into place and bites off a piece of her breakfast.  “Who wrote the ‘A’ on there?”

“That was me!” Camila raises her hand.  “If I’m doing everybody’s laundry all the time, I need to keep things organized!”

“Like putting Ally’s clothes on _Ally’s_ side of the closet?” Lauren chides playfully.  Camila sticks her tongue out at her, but she just ignores her and gives another experimental wriggle inside the shirt.  Then she shrugs.  “Eh.  It’ll be fine.”

“Mm, you gon’ get them good tips today!” Dinah twirls the car keys on her finger before handing them to Lauren as she passes.

“Good _what?”_ Ally picks maybe the wrong time to come out of the bathroom.

Lauren grins back at Dinah over her shoulder.  “Still not as good as you, babe.”

Dinah gives a small _hmph_.  “Don’t know if I should be proud or offended.”

Normani dons her best Serious Face.  “Dinah, be proud of _all_ God’s gifts.”  Then Camila nearly chokes laughing.

“Do I even want to know?” Ally looks skyward, as if to the heavens.  

After they leave (Camila shouts after them a reminder about buying junk food for Gloria, and maybe also some junk food for herself), it’s just her and Normani, and the house is quiet.  Ally and Dinah will be back soon enough, and then after that it’ll be a lot of waiting before they pick up Lauren on the way to Miranda’s high school.  

Truth be told, Camila’s a _little_ bit nervous.  Well, not _nervous_ , exactly... just... second-guessing herself.  She felt better about her decisions yesterday than she does today.  Yesterday, she was focused on reassuring the others, but today?  Today, the self-doubt has risen uncomfortably.  Maybe she should’ve listened to Lauren.  Maybe Dinah should go in with the other girls, and Camila should wait in the car until everything’s under control.  It’s not what she _wants_ , but maybe it’s best.  Y’know, logic.

Thoughts swirling, Camila sighs.  She wishes Dinah would come back soon.

“You okay, Camilita?”  Normani’s observing her with a small frown.  “Want your phone?”

Camila sighs again.  “Do you think I did a dumb thing insisting on going in today?”

“With Miranda?”  Normani considers.  Then she shrugs.  “Nah.”

“That’s not very convincing, Normani.”

Normani laughs.  “I mean, it’s probably not the smartest idea, and maybe it’s not what all of us want for your safety, but at some point we have to respect your wishes and let you do you.”

“I’m still not finding this helpful.”

“Look.  You know what you can handle, cuhh.  If you say you can do it, I’m not gonna be the one to tell you you can’t.  And more than anything, I believe that you, more than anyone else, are capable of getting through to this girl.  You see people, even when no one else does.  Talking to people and getting them to open up is what you’re good at.  It makes you _you_ , and I think you’d be this way even if you didn’t have the powers -- _oomf.”_

Camila’s crawled across the couch and thrown her arms around Normani, because she can’t sit here and listen to such nice things without showing Normani how much she loves her.  (Of course, Normani’s making a big show about trying to push her away.  But she finally relents, because Camila is nothing if not persistent when it comes to cuddling.  So she’s pretty smug when her tenacity is rewarded with a hug.)  

After she pulls away, Normani gives a light _tap tap tap_ to her cheek and says, all-too-adorably, “You know everything I’m saying to you right now is what you would tell me, right?  Don’t overthink it, kay?  You’ve got your own answers, child.”

Camila sighs.  “Pretty _and_ smart.  The whole package.”

Normani just rolls her eyes, and smacks her butt.  But Camila smiles.  

\---

**_ALLY_ **

At the grocery store, Ally pulls out her list while Dinah grabs the cart, following her through the aisles.  It’s a well-rehearsed mission, mainly because Ally’s good with a list and Dinah’s good with getting things off the taller shelves.  They also snap selfies with random food items to send back to the girls at home, just because.  (This morning, Camila and Normani were treated to a picture of Dinah picking up Ally holding a can of creamed corn and making a stupid face.  It’s a good one.)

They joke and chat, as usual, but in the produce section, Dinah blindsides Ally with a random question.  “Hey, do you know what you wanna do with your life?”

Ally pauses, and considers.  Dinah’s not usually one to worry about the future.  “Girl, were you up late talking to Camila again?”

Dinah huffs a little.  “That easy to tell?”

Ally laughs, and squeezes Dinah’s elbow gently.  “Whenever you come at me with questions about life and the universe, I know you’ve either been talking to Camila or Lauren."

Dinah frowns.  “Okay, but like... seriously, don’t you wanna get married at some point?  And Lauren should go to college, and Mila too, if we can manage it.  I think Mani wanted to be a dancer when she was younger.  Like, everybody’s got things they want to do with their lives, like... _dreams,_ y’know?  Those things are really important, and when are any of us gonna work on those?  And how are we gonna stay together when we do?”

“Dinah Jane, when I was younger, I wanted a clothing line, a perfume line, and to marry Justin Timberlake.”  She giggles at herself.  “Dreams change, y’know?”

“But... what if they’re not supposed to?  Like, is Lauren just _not_ supposed to go to college because she too busy working to keep food on our table?  It’s not right.  She’s too smart for that.”

Ally’s heart swells with sympathy, as Dinah looks at her with very serious Puppy Eyes.

“Okay.  Babygirl.”  She puts her hand around Dinah’s arm, and smiles at her.  “Truly, deep down, the one thing I have ever wanted most in this life is to make a difference to somebody.  To help make someone’s life better.  And I’d like to think that, yeah, I can do that by being kind, and telling people how special they are - but you?  Girl, you got the _power_.”  She smiles as it comes out of her mouth.  Gives it a little sass, to make Dinah laugh.  (She does, the littlest bit.  It’s more than enough.)

“You can help people in ways that most people can only _dream_ of.  That’s so much purpose, and promise, and it’s so, so important.  I can’t even _imagine_ turning away from that opportunity.  So no matter what - boyfriends, girlfriends, college, jobs, whatever - I’m with you for the long haul, okay?”

Dinah nods, wiping a little under her eyes.  Which of course means that there’s no hope for Ally’s tear ducts, and they’re both going to be crying in the middle of the grocery store.  But Ally’s gotten used to public weeping at this point.  So she just rubs Dinah’s arm, and soldiers on.

“We’ll figure it out as we go along, okay?  But all five of us have the same goal, which means it’s gonna be a heck of a lot easier to stay together when challenges come up.  And that’s the best part, for me - not only do I get to live my dream of helping people, I get to be a part of something really cool and special at the same time.  I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” 

Dinah sniffles back more tears, and nods again.  “I mean, it’s the same for me, you know.”

“I know, baby.  I’m pretty sure it’s the same for all of us, so you shouldn’t worry about it.  It’s gonna be okay.  C’mere.”  Ally reaches up and pulls Dinah into a hug.  “We can’t cry like this.  Camila’s gonna kill me if I bring you back all teary.”

“We’d get off the hook if your red nose didn’t give us away,” Dinah laughs into Ally’s hair.

\---

**_LAUREN_ **

Lauren gets off work at 3:30, which means she has a little bit of time to burn before the girls pick her up.  That familiar quake of nerves is beginning to stir in her stomach, so she pulls out her headphones, plants herself on the curb outside the restaurant, and tries to take her mind off things.  

It doesn’t really work.  

The thing is, the girls don’t deal with _danger_ that often.  They have to work around Camila’s powers, sure, but so far everything has been very, very manageable.  Their powers are benign little kitten powers - they’re not the Avengers, or anything.  They’ve never even _talked_ about being the Avengers, that’s how not-the-Avengers they are.

So she swears she’s not overreacting when she worries about Camila being around a girl with the power to hurt her.

The song switches, to something much more upbeat, and Lauren sighs.  This’ll all be better after today, when they can get to helping Miranda get better.  That’s the goal.  Helping people.  It’s what they do.

The car pulls up, just then, and Lauren can see Dinah stretch her long limbs from the backseat to honk the horn at her.  It’s the first thing in hours to actually lighten her mood, so she climbs into the car right where Dinah’s sitting, just to annoy her. 

Normani turns around, about to unbuckle.  “You don’t want to drive?”

“Nah, I’m good, Mani,” Lauren smirks, depositing herself on Dinah’s lap before she has time to squirm away.  “I’m gonna pester Dinah today, I think.”

“Just today?” Dinah teases, giving Lauren a shove.

“It’s a lifestyle,” Lauren agrees, pointing her finger closer and closer to Dinah’s face.  Dinah swats it away with an exaggerated grunt of annoyance.  

“Oh my god, I’m gonna die in this backseat,” Camila whines, trying to duck away from the flying limb.

With a laugh, Lauren puts her hands up in a declaration of truce.  Dinah wiggles out from underneath her, and they settle down before Ally and Normani chastise them.

If Lauren were a more superstitious person, she’d worry about Camila’s choice of words.  It’d be silly to worry, right?  Right.

...but still.  She can’t _not_.

\---


	4. Chapter 4

\---

**_NORMANI_ **

As planned, they arrive at the high school long enough after the bell rings, so students are gone, and even some teachers too.  There are a few picnic tables on the side of the school, next to the media center - just like at the cancer treatment center.

The girls gather there, and this is where Normani leaves them.

She breaks off from the pack.  “Okay, I’m headed towards the main building behind you.  As soon as I get there, I’ll project here, and be ready for anything that might go wrong.”

Ally gives her a quick hug before she goes.  Camila just smiles at her innocently.  “Normani, what could possibly go wrong?”

Lauren coughs out a laugh.  “Oh, only thousands of things.”

But the plan’s already in motion, and there’s nothing to do but wait.  Normani makes it to a safe place, a bit obscured from foot traffic, and spirits her consciousness with the girls.  Miranda’s not there yet, and it’s 4:04.

“Maybe she won’t show.”  Dinah’s getting antsy.  “She wasn’t really feelin’ talking to us yesterday.”

Camila shakes her head.  “Let’s give her some more time.”

Finally, after another ten minutes or so, a figure appears from the opposite direction, hands stuffed in her pockets.  It must be Miranda - she slouches cautiously towards the group, and waves a brief hello.

Camila, for her part, greets the girl with a hug.  “I’m so glad you came.”  She squeezes her tightly across the shoulders, and Normani is pretty sure Miranda actually bristles at the touch.  Definitely a hard exterior on this one.

But Camila pays that no mind.  Even when Miranda pulls away, all stiff, she just smiles at her.  “You remember Dinah, right?”

Dinah peers out from behind Camila and gives a small wave.  Miranda waves back, then looks expectantly at Ally and Lauren.

“And these are my friends Ally, and Lauren.”  They greet her with big smiles.  

“Camila, Dinah, Ally, and Lauren,” Miranda repeats, as though she’s committing them to memory.

“Why don’t we sit down.  Can we sit by you?”  Lauren puts a hand on Miranda’s back and ushers her towards the picnic table.  Miranda nods, and so she and Ally scoot in on either side.  Camila and Dinah climb onto the bench opposite, and Normani shifts her consciousness next to Camila, unseen.

Still, Miranda’s eyes narrow as she looks across the table, and Normani can’t shake the feeling that she’s going to be found out somehow.  Miranda’s got her guard up, and she’s suspicious.  And rightfully so, Normani supposes - four basic strangers have asked to have a meeting with her at a mostly-empty school.  Normani would be nervous too.  But on the other side of things, it feels an awful lot like they’re doing something wrong, and she’s gonna get caught.

Camila clears her throat, breaking the awkward silence.  “Miranda, we feel really badly about what happened yesterday, and we just wanted to apologize.”

(A surge of affection rushes through Normani.  Leave it to Camila to apologize sincerely for an incident that left her in crippling pain.)

“We just really want to help you.  See... we’re a lot like you.”

“You go invisible with no warning too?  Wow, small world.”

<She’s more sarcastic than you, this one,> Normani directs a private thought towards Lauren, who reacts only with a small eyeroll and suppressed grin.  

“No, honey... but we have powers too.”  Ally rests a hand on Miranda’s back.  She barely responds.  “Empathy, healing, force fields, air control.”  She lists them all, pointing at each corresponding girl.  Everyone smiles awkwardly, like they’re being announced at a game show.  

<Astral projection,> Normani adds privately to the girls, fake-annoyed at having to be left out.  The corners of Ally’s mouth turn up just the smallest amount.  

“We’ve always had them,” Lauren continues.  “But they started manifesting a little more when we became teenagers.  It’s different for everybody.”

“Everybody meaning the four of you,” Miranda says slowly, incredulously.  

“Well,” Lauren begins.  “We don’t really know how many of us there are.  By the time I came along, these guys had already found each other.  Dinah, any insight?”

Dinah looks surprised.  “I dunno how many.  I didn’t go looking for anyone.  Everybody just... found each other.  Came together.”

“That’s really great and everything, but this experience isn’t like, a _sisterhood_ for me.  From where I’m sitting it’s an...”  She searches for the word.  “... _anomaly_.  I don’t want this.  I didn’t choose this.”

Camila nods.  “I get that.  I didn’t either.  For me, having my powers was pretty much a burden.  Once they manifested, I became sensitive to everything.  Everyone’s moods.  Movies.  Music.  _People._ I was in high school, when teenage hormones are like, out of control, and it was like the whole world was screaming at me, and the only way to deal with that was to cut myself off.  Lock myself in a room and not let anything in.  Not really a great way to live,” she adds.  She gives a weak chuckle.  Out of the corner of her eye, Normani sees Dinah scratch her fingers against Camila’s knee before laying her palm flat to anchor her.  She wishes she had a body right now, so she could do the same.  But she does what she can - she smiles at Camila, because she knows Camila can feel it, and it’ll help her deal with whatever negativity Miranda’s putting out there.

“But the thing is this,” Camila continues, after she takes a steadying breath.  “Dinah found me... and turns out I wasn’t really alone.  And neither are you.  We’re here to help you, because that’s what we do.  We’re not anomalies, or victims of what makes us different.  We choose to use our powers, and we choose what we use them for.  We want to use them for you, if you’ll let us.”

“What does that mean?”  Some of the suspicion is gone.  Camila’s managed to poke through at least the first layer of detachment and get her curious.

“Well, when we first met you, that meant asking if you’d let Dinah use her powers for you.  To make things a little easier for you.  Pain isn’t always physical,” Ally replies.

Lauren picks up where Ally leaves off.  “But now, things have changed a little bit.”

“You found out I’m a loose cannon.”  The wall’s back up.

“No,” Ally corrects.  “We found out you’re like us.  And that you’re struggling with it.”

“So what’s the plan for me now?”  She waves her hands facetiously at the word ‘plan.’  Camila frowns, trying to hide a small wince.  Normani keeps watch, ready for any signal that things might be going south.

“Well,” Lauren begins.  “It starts with getting your powers under control.”

“It’s possible,” Ally reassures, as Miranda opens her mouth to protest.

“Well, it’s not exactly about getting them under _control_ ,” Camila interjects, finding her strength again.  “It’s more about management.  Environment - what and who you surround yourself with.”  She looks around at the girls - Normani included - with a small smile.  “And it’s about finding new goals for your life.  You think you’re meant to be on this one path, and when it’s yanked out from under you, it’s like the world’s ending.  But then you realize... there’s a whole new path waiting for you.  A better one.  And it’s hard to even believe there was a time in your life when you didn’t even know it was an option.”  She smiles at Miranda with no trace of pain - a smile full of impossible optimism and compassion.

“Look, this is all really nice of you, but I don’t... want to be a part of whatever it is you’ve got going on.  I know we’re supposed to be all alike ‘cause of our ‘powers’ or whatever but... I can’t live like this.  I’m just a teenager.  I want to be _normal._ ”

“You _are_ normal,” Camila says quietly.  

Ally rests her hand on Miranda’s.  “No one’s saying you have to come live with us, and do whatever we do.  We don’t mean to make it seem like this is some secret sorority you’re getting recruited into, and you have to do whatever we say.  We just look at you, and we _see_ you, y’know?  We want to help you get on a good path.  It doesn’t have to be ours.”

Miranda folds her arms.  “Okay, so help me, then.  You can heal people, right?” She looks accusingly at Dinah, who’s clearly taken aback at being singled out without warning.

“Me?  I mean, yeah,” Dinah shrugs, slightly embarrassed.

“Can you heal me?”

Dinah hesitates.

“If you’re asking if Dinah can take away your powers, the answer is no,” Lauren interjects.

Dinah shakes her head.  “It doesn’t really work that way.”

“We know that’s not what you want to hear,” Ally continues, apologetically.

“How do you know it doesn’t work that way?  Have you tried it?  Did you try and take Camila’s away for her?”

Dinah frowns.  “She’s never asked.”

“So you don’t know at all, then.”  It’s another accusation, all scorn and cynicism.  

<I don’t like where this is going,> Normani says privately to Dinah.  Dinah gives a small toss of her head, a knowing _tell me about it._

Lauren steps in, clearly trying to quell her irritation at Miranda’s sudden attitude.  “Look, it’s not an issue of whether or not Dinah _can_.  It’s an issue of getting you the coping skills to deal with this.  Having powers takes a little getting used to, but you’ve just gotta give it some time.  We think you’re special, and we want you to embrace that.  We want you to be okay with who you are.”

But Miranda’s shaking her head.  She’s shutting down.  

Thunder rumbles.  Normani looks up at the darkening skies, confused.  There wasn’t a storm forecast today.  She glances at Ally.  But it can’t be Ally’s doing - Ally’s scanning the skies just as suspiciously, hair starting to blow around her face.

Normani looks back to Camila.  The pain’s clearly increasing, but she’s trying not to show it.  She slips her hand under Dinah’s, on her leg, and tangles their fingers together.  Her knuckles are white.

Lauren’s still talking to Miranda.  Something about support systems and comfort zones.  Normani looks at them.  Lauren’s leaned forward, expression open and kind.  But Miranda’s struggling to keep her face neutral.  She’s not listening.  

<Lauren.>  A warning.

Lauren nods, ever so slightly.  She keeps talking, voice gentle but strong.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Ally glances at Lauren, then reaches her hand out for Miranda to hold onto.  Miranda doesn’t take it.  Panic is flickering in her eyes, and she puts her palms down on the table, readying herself to push away from it.  

Enough.  Normani makes the call.  <Dinah, we need to get Camila out of here five minutes ago.>

They’re on the same page; Dinah’s already standing.  She’s still got Camila by the hand, but Camila struggles to get on her feet as Dinah pulls her back.  Lauren stands too, holding her attention on Miranda, trying to keep the situation under control.  Ally alone keeps her seat, her arms around Miranda’s shoulders, trying to soothe her.

“Miranda, how about -- ”

Another clap of thunder, just as Dinah’s helping Camila over the back of the bench. Camila’s eyelashes flutter; her legs buckle.  

In the same instant, Miranda’s gone.  Disappeared right under Ally’s grasp.  Ally jerks backwards, as if being hit with an invisible force.  Miranda’s bolting.  

“NORMANI!” Lauren roars.  “Ally, _go!”_   

Mind racing, blood humming, Normani snaps back to her body, ready to help.  She just has to get her body back to Lauren first.  As soon as her feet are underneath her, she’s sprinting round the corner --

The last thing she sees is Camila completely lifeless in Dinah’s arms.  

The last thing she feels is a surge of pain.

\---

**_DINAH_ **

Lightning strikes.  

The wind is whipping, thunder rumbling, and Dinah finds herself fighting the ultimate losing battle: against her own hair slapping her in the face.  Why’d she gotta take out her ponytail?  

She grunts and tosses her head, trying to clear her vision so she can get Camila safe.  The second her knees gave out, Dinah was ready for her.  The second Miranda gave away her crappy attitude Dinah was ready, to be honest.  She wasn’t about to let Mila go through this again.

But it’s different from before.  She can’t quite get her into a position where she can grab her hands, to heal her.

“Bubba, can you work with me here?”  Dinah shouts over the wind.  

There’s no answer.  Dinah spits out a mouthful of her own hair, and jostles Camila a little.  Her limbs just flail, slapping limply against Dinah’s body.  

A shockwave of fear rips through her as she scrabbles for Camila’s hands.  But she can’t support her weight if she’s holding onto her hands, and so she ends up lowering to the ground, kneeling with Camila laid out across her lap, her legs bent awkwardly underneath her.  

For the first time in the midst of mayhem, Dinah gets a proper look at Camila’s face.  Her eyes are closed.  No faint smile against the pain, no mumbled jokes, or words of affirmation.  Her expression is blank, and there’s no sign of _Camila, Karla_ , her _friend_ in any part of her.  No one’s home, and this is different from what it’s _ever_ been.  

Panic rising, she lowers her ear to Camila’s heart.

A faint _thump thump_.  Her chest is rising and falling, in short abbreviated bursts.

_Thank god._

Somewhat reassured, Dinah gets Camila’s hands in hers, and struggles to block out the wind, the thunder, and the awful questions coursing through her mind.  She tries to ignore it all, and center on what’s important.  Keep Camila’s heart beating.  Bring her back.  Heal the pain.  _Make her belong.  She belongs, she belongs.  There’s still a place for her here._ She feels her powers sputter, manages a small wave, a good start, but then --

Someone grips her arm, and starts to yank upward, interrupting her.

“ _GIRL!”_ Dinah bellows in retaliation, and wrests her arm out of the grasp.  She turns just in time just to register a brief flash in Lauren’s eyes - before she looks down and comprehends what’s happening.  Realizes Camila’s not moving in her arms.  Understands the reason for Dinah’s aggression.  The ferocity drains from her face, and in its place rises a grim, panicked, terrifying determination.

“Is she breathing?  Does she have a pulse?”  Lauren yells.  Dinah nods, pressing her fingertips to Camila’s pulse point just to be sure.  Yeah.  It’s still there.

But that doesn’t mean the fear is gone.  Eyes still blazing, Lauren snaps into command.  “You need to do it in the car!”  She grabs Camila by the feet, and starts to lift her up.  Stumbling to catch up, Dinah gets her arms underneath Camila’s back, and together they carry her to the waiting vehicle.  

“Where are Mani and Ally?” Dinah shouts.  

“Ally’s in the air.  You need to fix Camila.”   It’s all she says, as she slams the door on the backseat.  Dinah struggles to get Camila situated, and her hands in hers.  But before she can do anything, they’re immediately thrown back with the force of Lauren slamming her foot on the gas pedal.  They’re pealing away from the school.  

This isn’t right.  They don’t have everybody.  They’re not whole.  Suddenly Dinah fears the worst.  She gets an arm around Camila and manages to right herself.  Uses her other hand to grab Lauren’s shoulder.  Hard.

“Lauren.  _Where is Normani?_ ” 

There’s nothing in Lauren’s eyes now but a frightening resolve.  “FIX CAMILA.”  With a steely glint in her eye, she reaches around, palm out, and --

Suddenly Dinah’s shoved back.  At first, with no small amount of irritation, Dinah thinks Lauren’s used a force field to keep her at bay.  But then she realizes that she’s projected one encircling her with Camila.  From within it, the sound is muffled.  The panic is a little less.  And Dinah can focus on the task at hand.  

Lauren knew exactly what Dinah needed, and made it happen.  First things first - and first is getting Camila conscious again.

With renewed determination, Dinah pushes every question and fear from her mind, and takes Camila’s hands in hers.  She summons all her strength, and channels the power into healing.  The warmth spreads from her hands, from her heart, from all the places where Camila’s weight is heavy against hers.  But the glow doesn’t fade.  It hangs heavy within the protective shield, and begins to circle around them.  

Dinah opens her eyes.  All she sees is a warm golden mist, and Camila’s hands in hers.  The fear is at bay, the pain distant.  She lets go to touch her palm to Camila’s heart.  It beats a little stronger beneath her fingers.  Held in place by Lauren’s shield, Dinah’s powers grown more intense as they stay contained.  She doesn’t feel drained, yet.  She can keep this going.  She has the strength to give more.

Gathering Camila’s hands again, she presses them to the top of her own hand, still flat against Camila’s heartbeat.  Her eyes fall closed once more, as she summons another bout of strength.  Suddenly, the force of Lauren’s driving sends her and Camila backwards, the shield hitting hard on the inside of the door.  But Dinah feels no pain, no distraction.  All she can feel is determination and strength, and she focuses it through her hands directly into Camila’s heart.  

She can feel it work.  She can feel the life come back, and the energy compound on itself within the bubble.  Nothing gets in, and nothing goes out.  It’s just Dinah, Camila, Dinah’s powers, and Camila’s strength, building and growing.  Her breathing evens out, becomes deeper, and her heart beats stronger.  It begins to match Dinah’s, a steady rhythm shared between them.

Finally, after a few minutes in this kind of trance, Camila speaks.

“Holy shit,” she sputters.

Dinah lets go of her last deep breath, but not her grip on Camila’s fingers.  “Oh, thank god.  You scared the _shit_ out of me, Chancho.”

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” Camila repeats, turning herself over in Dinah’s arms and burying her face in her neck.

“Are you kidding me?  There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Dinah murmurs, holding her close in a hug.  “I’m just glad you’re okay.  Thank god you’re okay.”

They stay that way for a moment, Camila keeping her tight grip on Dinah’s shoulders before she finally sits up, and realizes her surroundings.  “Where the fuck _are_ we?”

Dinah giggles, letting all the pent-up tension go, and wipes the tears away from her eyes.  “Lolo made us a protective healing bubble.”

“Damn.”  Camila nods, impressed.  She pokes a little bit at the bounds of it, through the golden mist still hanging heavy.  “Is this really the physical manifestation of your powers?”  She pulls a face.  “Kinda gross.”

Dinah smacks at Camila’s hips as she giggles, normalcy starting to set back in.  But the car gives another lurch, and Dinah’s yanked from happiness completely.  Reality is back.  The relief of retrieving Camila is gone, and replacing it is the unmistakable dread of uncertainty, fear, and panic.  They still don’t have Ally.  She doesn’t even know where Normani is.  And they certainly don’t know if either of them are safe.

The golden mist dissolves in an instant, as Dinah’s mood plummets.  Suddenly it’s very apparent that they’re in the backseat of a car.  But it’s stopped now.  

Dinah starts to sit up, to see what’s going on.  Camila adjusts with the movement, but her eyes stay locked on Dinah, brow furrowed and expression grave.  

“What’s wrong?”

The bubble falls from around them.  

\---

**_ALLY_ **

“Ally, _go!”_   Lauren’s voice rings in Ally’s ears as she feels her feet thundering underneath her.  She’s not even sure she’s making it happen - she’s just on autopilot, brain scrambling to keep up with her body. 

Okay.  Plan plan plan.  Priority: don’t lose Miranda.  Dinah has Camila, and Lauren will get Normani and run backup.  Ally is the point person now.  This is some version of Lauren’s outlined outcomes, she thinks, although she’s pretty sure she’s the only one who was paying attention to those.  And none of them accounted for Miranda having storm powers.  Regardless, it’s on Ally to follow this girl wherever she’s running to.  

Of course, it’d be a lot easier if she could _see_ her.  But according to Camila, she might flicker back _on_ , so she at least has to try.  And there’s a small advantage in the fact that Miranda seems to be the epicenter of a _storm_ right now.

Storm powers, Ally can work with.  Air, she can control.

She launches towards the darkening clouds that are gathering over the parking lot, moving east.  Ally surges air underneath her and lifts herself higher and faster.  She heads straight into the thick of it - but a gust of concurrent wind knocks her askance, and she tumbles back out.  She’s going to have to divide her powers.

With renewed concentration, Ally eases on the wind beneath her, lowering her altitude a little.  She zooms back into the moving cloud, redirecting the rest of her energy towards funneling a path for herself - before her, and over her, blowing away the rain.  If Miranda’s gonna put up cloud defenses, Ally can fight that with her own form of weather.  For the first time on any of their missions, hers are the wrong powers to mess with.  

Ally scans the ground below her, wondering if she can push more clouds out of the way and increase her visibility.  She’s never done this before - maintained three different energy outputs for her powers - but now’s the time to find out if she can.  

Summoning all her strength, she sends a stream of air beneath her, pushing the obscuring clouds out of her vision and providing a clear shot of suburbia below.  It’s not a heavily-trafficked area, so hopefully no one sees her.  It’s a risk she’s just going to have to take right now.  

Here, under the center of the storm, there’s no sign of Miranda - which probably means she’s still invisible.  

But.  

There’s a car.  

Ally shifts the air around her and dips lower, moving alongside the vehicle so she can see inside the windows.  If it looks like no one’s driving, then she’ll know for sure it’s Miranda.

Ally almost laughs at the absurdity of seeing a car driving itself, but she can’t.  Not when she realizes there’s actually someone in the car, in the passenger seat.

It’s Normani.

She’s slumped back, head against the window, and her eyes are definitely not open.

There’s a single horrifying second of abject terror - and then, a bolt of lightning shatters down from above.  Instincts take over as Ally does a body roll to avoid it.  

Miranda must have spotted her.  

There’s another strike, then another, and Ally has to redirect all her energy into dodging them.  With less concentration on maintaining her flight pattern, heart swirling, Ally drops lower and lower - and before she knows it, she’s skidding facedown into someone’s muddy lawn.

The car speeds away, the storm following.

\---

**_LAUREN_ **

A lot happens in a very small amount of time after Miranda disappears.  All of Lauren’s plans flee instantly from her brain, and she just finds herself making rapid-fire decisions.  Bring Normani in for help.  Send Ally after Miranda.  Have Dinah heal Camila.  Keep it all under control.  Try to stick to plan.

But as she one-handedly steers their cheap sedan through a chase it was clearly not built for, it becomes stupidly obvious that _none_ of this is happening according to plan.  Because apparently Miranda has fucking _storm powers_ no one knew about, jesus _christ_.  Because she doesn’t know where Normani is.  Because Camila’s barely even breathing.

Nope.  This was really fucking _not the plan_.

Worse yet, Lauren has no way of knowing if she’s making the right decisions.  Maybe they should’ve stayed at the school.  Maybe she should’ve let Dinah heal Camila right then and there and not messed with the car.  Maybe she shouldn’t be careening through red lights right now, chasing one of her best friends, who’s chasing an invisible girl with a fucking _squall_ at her behest.  

But this is on her right now.  She’s got to keep it together, to shoulder the load and take the lead.  This is who she is - the dependable one; the one everyone looks to in times of crisis.  And right now?  It’s definitely a crisis, and Lauren’s heart feels like it might hammer out of her chest.

She checks the rearview, to monitor the weird orb of glowing mist she’s holding onto in the backseat.  She prays to any and every god that Dinah’s making it work.  That Ally’s okay too.  That something bad hasn’t happened to Normani.  That she’s just waiting at the school - she missed them somehow, and they can just go back and get her.  She’ll wait for them patiently, but give them sass when they pick her up, all four of them sheepish and apologetic.  She’ll never let them live it down, and they’ll laugh about it years from now.

The windshield wipers beat away the rain as Lauren tears through a red light, laying on the horn the whole way.  A oncoming car skids out of her path, and she’s pretty sure the guy flips her off.  There’s literally no time to care.  She just sends up her own digital “fuck you” and keeps driving.

The storm is heading east, into a neighborhood.  With a glance skyward, Lauren figures the epicenter - and therefore Miranda - has a mile or so head start.  Hopefully Ally is still with her.  She just has to catch up.  But then, suddenly, a flash of familiarity catches her eye, and she slams on the breaks.

“Ally?  Ally!”  Lauren throws the car into park and launches herself into the pouring rain.  Ally’s gingerly picking herself up off the lawn of some random house.  Lauren rushes to her, lifting her by the elbow and pushing mud off her face.

She’s crying.

“Ally, are you okay?  Did you break anything?  What happened?”

“ _Normani_ , Lauren.  She has Normani.  She’s unconscious.  And I lost her.”

Fear instantly drains into the pit of Lauren’s stomach.  She’d refused to consider this.  Refused to believe it could be possible, when she couldn’t find Normani as the storm came down and Ally took off after Miranda.

“What?  How do you know?  How did this happen?”

Ally’s clutching to Lauren’s forearms, and shaking her head furiously.  She swallows hard, still trying to catch her breath.  “I don’t know.  I don’t know how she got her.  But she was driving a _car_ , and Normani was in the passenger seat.  Her eyes weren’t open.”

“Maybe she was on the astral plane,” Lauren stammers, trying to reason a way out of this.  “Maybe she was trying to get to us.”

“Then why isn’t she here?”  Ally’s voice is small, and terrified.

Every part of Lauren’s body feels white-hot, as the thoughts racing through her brain shift very definitely into the realm of panic.  Her hands are still on Ally’s face, probably gripping too tight, but she doesn’t know how to move any of her muscles right now.  Doesn’t know how they don’t have Normani.  Doesn’t know how a kid younger than them _kidnapped her_.

_Doesn’t know, doesn’t know, doesn’t know._ It’s the worst feeling in the world.

The rain lets up, and distantly, Lauren sees the storm receding.  Miranda’s getting further away.  And then, on the horizon, it dissipates.  The sky is clear again.

They have nothing to track now.  A hot bubble of anger swells up in Lauren’s chest.

But before she can do anything about it, a car door slams behind her.  Fear and hope clash sickeningly as she turns - and, miraculously, sees Camila crawling out of the car, Dinah behind her.

“Oh my god, it worked.”  She pulls Camila into a bone-crushing hug, as Dinah scoops up Ally and checks for injuries.  Lauren _wishes,_ more than anything, that she could feel something akin to relief right now.  _Wishes_ that she could feel happiness at Camila being safe, and Ally being safe, and Dinah being safe.  But the events of the day are all catching up to her like she’s suddenly slammed on the brakes at the front of a long line of speeding cars, and the truth is colliding into her consciousness, smashing again and again and again.  _Normani’s in danger.  Normani’s in danger.  Normani’s in danger._

She should’ve known.  She should’ve done something.  She should’ve, should’ve. 

Camila pulls back to look at her, a distraught expression shadowed across her face.  Her voice is small, and fearing, as she asks the question Lauren can’t even begin to answer.

“Where’s Normani?”

_\---_

**_CAMILA_ **

From the moment the bubble pops, Camila’s plunged back into fear like she’s done a cannonball into the deep end of a swimming pool.  It surrounds her, makes her small, and swallowed.  Then there’s the other girls.  The thrum of Dinah’s struggle to hold true in pandemonium and chaos.  Ally’s buzzing guilt at being unable to follow Normani’s trail.  The loud alarm of Lauren flooding in deep fear and blame.

It always worse when it’s the girls’ emotions.  She’s extra susceptible to them, she’s pretty sure, because her heart is always open to them.  Usually that’s a good thing.

Usually one of their own hasn’t been kidnapped.

_How could they lose Normani?_

As if from very far away, Camila feels the brush of fingertips against her cheek.  She’s crying, apparently, and Dinah’s wiping the tears away.  Camila closes her eyes against the touch.  Then there’s a very tight grip on her hand, and she suddenly jerks to a halt.  She’d been slowly drifting backwards, and hadn’t realized.  

Yanked back into her body, she opens her eyes.  Dinah’s got her by the hand, studying her face.  “Yo, we need to go home,” she calls back to Lauren and Ally.  Stalwart, true, holding the line.  Ride or die, and this is ride.

“Are you kidding me right now?”  Lauren turns on her heel, shoulders squared with wounded virtue.  Fear and guilt and burned compassion.  It’s all coming up anger.

“Lauren.”  Ally’s cautioning, of course.  She senses the conflict too.  But the same guilt is there.  Failed responsibility bending around a firm and unyielding faith.  It softens the blow but doesn’t answer any questions.  Maddeningly mute but what else have they got?

Camila’s own distress swirls with theirs, and floods her body in a drowning whine of pain.  Dinah knows.  Dinah must know, because she’s still holding tightly to Camila’s hand and getting in Lauren’s face.  She jerks a thumb back at Camila.  “Do you see our girl right now?  We need to _go_ _home_ , and regroup.”

Lauren’s fast with retaliation, loud and angry and panicked.  “There isn’t _time_ to regroup _,_ Dinah.  We can’t go _home._ We lost Normani!  _Normani._   We don’t have her anymore.  We need to get her back _, now._ Before _anything else happens_.”  

As Lauren’s feelings surge, Camila sinks smaller and deeper and dwarfed, like she’s watching them argue from underwater.  She drops further and further in one dominating feeling: _I should’ve I should’ve I should’ve I should’ve._

A much smaller hand finds hers now, and Camila realizes Dinah’s passed her off to Ally so she can deal with Lauren.  Ally wraps her other arm around Camila and leans her face close, holding her tight.  _Keep the peace, keep the peace, find the light._

Dinah steps up to Lauren, ready to meet fire with fire.  It might be a good idea, it might not.  She and Lauren always have to balance themselves, or chances are good it’ll end in a power struggle.  This may just make everything worse, a match to tinder.  The same notes, clashing rhythms.

But Dinah takes the risk, grabbing Lauren’s shoulders and leveling her with a look.  “A’ight then, if you want to get this show moving, you need to calm yourself down _right now_.  Like, immediately.”   

The scene swims back into focus as Lauren deflates and the swell subsides.  Camila can see her eyes flicker to hers, from over Dinah’s shoulder.  A brief moment of contact - she _sees_ her, finally - before she looks away.  The turmoil drains, and the cacophony of emotions in Camila’s body quiets, at least enough to think clearly.

“I’m going to go for a walk,” Lauren mumbles, eyes downcast.  

With a sigh, Dinah gently squeezes her elbow, and lets her slump hurriedly down the street.  She turns back, towards Camila, but Camila’s already shaking her head.

“What?  Do you need me?”  Dinah holds out her hands.

Camila waves her away.  “No, no, I’ll be fine, I promise.  You need to go talk to Lauren.  She’s blaming herself.”

Dinah sighs again.  “You sure?”

“About Lauren?  Yes.”

“No, about you.”

Camila’s heart swells, and anchors her.  Through everything, she’s grateful Dinah’s first instinct is always for her.  But there’s so much more that needs her attention right now.  So she grabs Dinah’s hand and presses a quick kiss onto her palm.  “I’m good.  I promise.  I’ve got Ally.”  She holds onto Dinah’s hand a little longer.  “We just need to get Mani back.”

“Yeah.”  Dinah murmurs, her voice cracking.  Whatever strength she was holding onto is eroding, and tears start to leak from her eyes.  Seeing this, Ally gets on her tiptoes, and pulls both of them into a hug.  She kisses each of their temples, and things feel a little bit safer.  Taken care of.  It’s like Dinah was keeping it together for everybody, and now it’s Ally’s turn.

“Go get Lauren, baby.  It’s gonna be okay.”  

With a sniffle, Dinah nods and wipes the tears away from her eyes.  She’s never looked more like a little kid than she does right now, and Camila wishes more than anything she could make it better.  But Dinah’s hand falls from her waist as she turns to jog after Lauren, and Camila knows there’s only so much any of them can do.  

\---

**_DINAH_ **

Dinah hustles down the street, through this random neighborhood where all the families are safe inside their houses, gathering at their dinner tables and telling each other about their days.  The thought of it makes Dinah jealous, makes her want to cry.  Makes her long for a day that isn’t today, when Mila’s okay and Lauren’s okay and Ally’s okay and _Normani is okay._ When they’re all together, their little family, eating their own dinners around their own kitchen island and talking and bickering and laughing with each other.

More tears fall from Dinah’s eyes before she pushes the thought from her mind.  No, that’s not right - she doesn’t want the image _gone_.  She needs it to be strong.  She needs it to talk to Lauren right now.  This is what Lauren’s feeling too.   So she focuses on it again, finds the strength in it, and keeps it close to her heart.

“Yo coach, you can’t run that fast.  Not all of us have softball training.”  Lauren’s already down the end of the block and around the corner by the time Dinah catches up to her.   

“I was trying to get away,” Lauren replies simply.  “ _From Camila”_ is the understood end of the sentence.  No meanness, or bitterness - just simple fact.  

“She’s fine, I promise.  I know I freaked and was kinda mean, but she’s fine.  She wanted to make sure you’re okay.”  Dinah pauses.  “ _I_ want to make sure you’re okay.  A lot went down just now.”

Lauren nods calmly, but tears are starting to fall, and the fire’s rekindling.  “None of this should’ve have happened, Dinah.  We are out of our element right now, and shit is falling apart.  I literally have been afraid that one of us is dead three different times today.  That should not be happening right now.  And I can’t fucking... _protect_ everyone when we’re making dumb-as-shit decisions.  About Camila, _and_ Normani.  We _knew_ Camila was vulnerable.  We _knew_ Normani was vulnerable.  And we fucking _did it anyways._ And now...”

She coughs a bitter laugh, and wipes at her eyes.  Dinah feels her own tears burning again, her own resolve waver, so she takes the time to think about her reply.  Lauren’s sometimes too smart for her own good, and is quick to poke holes in opposite opinions.  And Dinah knows better than to ask if she wants her to use her powers on her.  Lauren would rather just feel her feelings, no matter how turbulent.  

Finally, Dinah settles on some words and swallows the lump in her throat.  “The thing is, Lolo, we don’t have a lot of helpful powers when it comes to fighting.  None of us have any, like, shooting lasers, or I dunno... fireballs or anything.  Our powers actually make us really...”

“Vulnerable,”  Lauren supplies bleakly, arms folded across her chest.

“Yeah.  You and Ally have to take care of us a lot of the time.  You make the money, and keep us fed and everything.  And you... your power is our only defense.  We’re lucky we don’t need it much, but... that’s still some pressure.”

Lauren nods, and looks away.

“We went up against _lightning_ today.  Nobody knew that was gonna happen.  You couldn’t, Ally couldn’t.  Mani couldn’t.  We all did the best with what we knew, and life took us for a spin.  You still saved mine and Camila’s butts.”

Dinah takes a small step closer, even though Lauren’s still not looking at her.

“You can’t be everywhere at once, protecting all of us.  And Mani and Camila knew the risks going in.  We all did.  Nothing is on you, you got that?  It’s all five of us.  And we all got your back, too.  We’re just lucky to have you, y’know?”

Lauren swallows hard, and nods again.  Dinah waits for her to say something.  But she never does.  She just turns, still crying, and wordlessly tucks herself into Dinah’s chest.  Dinah gets her arms around her, fingers tangling a little in her hair.

“Ally’s safe.  Mila’s safe.  You and me are safe.  We just gotta get Mani, and we’ll be okay.” 

Lauren nods, and lets out another rattled breath.  The fight’s completely drained away now.  “I love you, Dinah Jane.”

“If you get snot on my jacket I’m gonna be ten kinds of mad,” Dinah warns, tapping a little rhythm against Lauren’s shoulder to let her know she’s joking.  

Finally, for the first time since this morning, Lauren laughs.  Dinah holds her a little tighter, and softens.  “Love you too.”

\---


	5. Chapter 5

\---

**_NORMANI_ **

Normani opens her eyes.  Closes them again.  The room’s spinning.  

Slowly, she tries to find her center.  Gymnastics training rises to the surface - mental balance, physical balance.  Focus.  She breathes in, deeply, and opens her eyes again.

The room swims into view.  She’s definitely staring up at a ceiling.  Gingerly, she sits up.  Her head gives a pang of protest.

Normani winces, and tries to take in her surroundings.  She’s probably underground, because there are no windows at all.  Maybe someone’s basement, judging by the concrete stairs leading up in the corner.  There’s a bed, with a pink ruffly comforter, and a lava lamp on the night stand.  Next to the bed, hundreds of clippings are pinned up to the wall.  

Oh, Lord above.  She’s in the basement of a serial killer.

But as her eyes refocus, the clippings swim into better view.  They’re actually pictures of people... famous people.  One Direction, Zendaya, Austin Mahone.  They’re cut-outs from teen magazines, papered up on the wall like in any young girl’s room.  Niall Horan smiles down at her with a dopey grin.

“Oh my god, you’re awake!”

The voice comes from behind her, and Normani immediately regrets whirling around to face its source.  The room goes spinning again, and she can’t even see her anyways - Miranda’s still invisible.  But her laptop is open, and the desk chair turned.  Squeezing her eyes shut and reopening them, Normani can make out the Google search “ _what to do when someone has a concussion_ ” in the browser window.  

Sighing, she pinches the space between her eyes.  “Did you, uh.  Did you hit me with lightning?”

There’s a soft whimper.  “I didn’t mean to.  I can’t... _control_ any of this.”

Normani nods, still trying to gather her wits.  What exactly happened after Miranda flickered out?  The only image she can really summon is Camila falling back, and Dinah catching her.  The sound of Lauren yelling for Normani.  Ally sprinting.  Panic.  Thunder.  Lightning.

She remembers snapping back.  She definitely snapped back, because she suddenly found herself hundreds of feet away.  She remembers...

Camila.

The last thing she remembers is Camila unconscious in Dinah’s arms. 

The fog clears in an instant.  “What did you do to Camila?”  Her voice is probably sharper than she means it to be, but whatever.  This girl hurt her friend.  

“I don’t know.”  Miranda’s voice is tiny.  “She shouldn’t be around me.”

Normani tries to get her feet underneath her, but it doesn’t really work.  She falls back on her butt.  “Are you seriously blaming her for this?  What the heck - ”

“No!  I just.  I’m clearly not supposed to be around people, because bad stuff happens.”

“Then why did you bring me here instead of letting the girls take care of me?  What is this, a kidnapping?”  Normani scrambles to get on her feet again, but she feels a cold grip on her arm.

“No!”  Miranda rushes to respond.  “Please, don’t get up.  You need to stay still.  I Googled it.  Please.”

The room swims, and Normani sits back down.  The grip loosens, and pulls away.

“So what is it then?  How’d you know who I was?” Normani asks, after a deep breath.  “I’m tryin’ really hard to give you the benefit of the doubt right now, but it’s not looking too good.”

It’s stiflingly quiet before Miranda finally speaks.  “I stayed in the bathroom when Camila first passed out.  I heard Dinah call you.  And then you all introduced yourselves today... except there was no ‘Mani’ in the group.”  She shrugs.  “And when you’re running right at us, when no one else is on campus... I put two and two together.”

“You knocked somebody down with your powers, and then pretended not to _be_ there?  That’s pretty cold, girl.”  She shakes her head; reconsiders.  “Then again, you’ve apparently kidnapped me.”

A moment of silence, then a small reply.  “I was _scared_.  You were coming after me, and I panicked.  The lightning was an accident, and then - I don’t know.  I just... grabbed you and took you with me.  I thought - I thought maybe I could make a deal with Dinah, like... if they wanted you back, she’d have to heal me. I thought maybe if... maybe if I had something of value to them... like _you..._ you’d do what I wanted.  I’m... really sorry, okay?  I know that I like, crossed the line.”

Normani doesn’t even know what to say to that.  Horror and pity compete for the reigning reaction, so she just stares.  On the one hand, yeah, they want to help this girl.  On the other - she’s not exactly working with them.  Ransom and blackmail?  Definitely dealbreakers.  

“Look, I don’t still want to do that,” Miranda hurries to continue.  “I was waiting for you to wake up, to make sure you were okay, and I can drive you back to your house if you want.  Or I can call a cab, if you don’t trust me.  I know where my mom keeps some extra money - I can pay for it.”

Normani shakes her head.  “Just... lemme think for a minute, okay?”  

Maybe she can project her consciousness and at least talk to the girls about this.  Make sure Camila’s okay, first and foremost.  See her face, and her goofy grin, and be sure.  And then they can talk about the situation they’re in right now.  Make a plan where they come and get her.  But where does she spirit to?  She doesn’t know where the girls are, and her powers only work when she’s got physical landmarks as targets.  

Normani closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath.She’ll try home first.

A sharp pain rips through her head.  Okay, _ow_.

When she opens her eyes, Niall Horan is still smiling down at her.

Dangit.

Normani sighs.  “Any chance lightning powers can knock out other powers?”

This is _so_ not going as planned.

\---

**_LAUREN_ **

Lauren doesn’t know how long she stands in the middle of some random street hugging Dinah Jane, but she knows it’s long enough that if neighbors started looking out their windows, they’d definitely have a few questions.  But she doesn’t care.  After the day she’s had, she needs the relief.  She needs to know someone’s sharing the load with her.  That the burden isn’t hers alone.  

This is all of them, together, and they’re going to get through this.

Eventually, Dinah breaks the silence - but she doesn’t pull away.  “You want more time, or you good?”  

Lauren sniffles.  “How bad is my mascara?”

Dinah gets her at arm’s length and inspects her face.  Grinning, she wipes underneath her eyes.  “You cried it all off, girl.”

Lauren chokes out a laugh as Dinah fluffs up her hair.  “Thanks, D-Mac.”

“I gotchu, girl.  We good to game plan now?  One of our own needs saving, and planning’s kinda your department.”

Lauren exhales.  “Yeah.  I’m good.”

Dinah puts her arm around Lauren as they walk.  “I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to bust down some doors, not even gonna front.”

They high five without even looking.  “Amen, sister.”

Camila and Ally are waiting for them in the car, still pulled over on the side of the road.  They’re both in the backseat, Camila with headphones in and eyes closed, and Ally leaning on Camila’s shoulder.

Ally spots them first, and taps on Camila’s arm to let her know.  They’re both out of the car in an instant, moving to meet them halfway.  Lauren shrugs awkwardly, arms out like she’s sheepishly presenting her own return.  But Camila just marches straight up to her, and puts her arms around her.  Lauren stiffens, not knowing how susceptible Camila is to her feelings right now, after all the commotion.  But she catches Ally’s eye over Camila’s shoulder, and Ally nods at her.  Mouths “ _she’s fine_ ,” and so Lauren relaxes into the embrace.

“Sorry,” she whispers into Camila’s hair as tightens her arms around her shoulders.  It’s a stupid apology, but she needs to say it anyways.

“You know none of this is your fault, right?”

Lauren nods, still doing her best to keep her emotions in check.  “Are you okay?”

“I’m better.  I had emergency Edith Piaf.”

Lauren laughs, and it’s never been more welcome.  Then she reaches out and grabs Ally’s and Dinah’s hands, pulling them into the huddle.  They’re not going to get through this unless they’re all together.  

“Sorry I’m still a little muddy,” Ally apologizes.

“Are you kidding?  This is extremely necessary right now,” Camila replies, from the center of a very emotional hug.

“Mila does the laundry anyways, it’s fine,” Dinah jokes.  

They stay huddled together for a few minutes, trying to regain their balance.  They don’t know what’s before them, and this is the time to get on the same page, and let each other know they’re there for each other.  It’s the only thing that’s even close to making sense right now, with one of their own missing.

Finally, Lauren steps back and runs her hand through her hair.  But her other hand stays snaked around Ally’s shoulder, held tightly between Ally’s fingers.  And Camila keeps her arms around Dinah’s waist, Dinah’s arm along her back.  

This is all of them, together.  

They’re going to get through this.

With that thought making her strong, Lauren takes a deep breath.  “Okay.  Let’s figure this out.  Ally, do you have any idea where Miranda might have taken Normani?”

“Well, she drove through here, and kept heading east.  The storm dissipated after that, maybe another... twenty blocks?  But they might’ve kept driving after the storm broke up.”  Her shoulders slump as she realizes how little they know.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lauren leans her face down against Ally’s, to reassure her.  “You got us in the neighborhood.”

“Literally,” Camila attempts a joke.  But she’s not smiling, and no one laughs.  Dinah gives her waist an affirming pat, then looks back to Lauren.  Deferring to her for the plan.  

Lauren clears her throat.  There’s one option that stands out more than any other.  Yesterday, she wouldn’t have even considered it.  Too dangerous.  But today?  Today, the circumstances are different.  “Camz, if we drove through the area, do you think you could pick out the house?”

Camila looks at her, clearly surprised that she’s even suggesting she subject herself to her powers that way.  “Are you using me like a bloodhound right now?”  But she doesn’t so much seem offended as delighted.

Lauren rolls her eyes through her laugh.  “ _Yes_.  I think it’s the fastest way to find Normani.  I mean, are you picking anything up from her right now?”

Camila chews her lip, concentrating.  “No.  But I’m taking it to mean a good thing, because if she were in pain, I’d definitely get _something_ , and I would probably not be standing here chit-chatting.”

“Okay.  So that’s good.  We’ll drive in Ally’s best-guess direction until you pick something up, and then you point us.”

Dinah raises her hand.  “I got one question, though.  Why would she take Normani?  That’s some high-level baddie right there, for a girl in short shorts.”

“Leverage,” Camila says quietly.

Lauren grimaces, but nods.  “I think that’s exactly it.  She thinks if she has something we value, we’ll do what she wants.  Take away her powers.”

“Oh my gosh,” Ally mumbles.

“That’s a messed-up idea.  For real.”

Lauren looks at Camila.  “Do you think it’s a trap?”

Camila shrugs.  “I doubt it.  I don’t think she wants to hurt us; she’s just having like, a spasm of problems.  I don’t think she’s really thinking anything through.”

“What I want to know is how she knew Normani was one of us.”  Lauren rubs her temples, tired of trying to make sense of everything.  

“Yeah, I don’t think I care anymore.”  Dinah shakes her head.  “We find her, we break down the door.  Talk time is over.  She got one of our own.”

Lauren points at her in support.  “I agree.”

Ally looks unconvinced.  

“Okay, two for brute force, one against.  Camila?”

Camila bites her lip.  “We could at least ring the doorbell first.”  They all laugh as she scrambles to make her point.  “No!  I mean.  I dunno, I know she took Normani, and that’s like, inexcusable, but... I still want to believe she’s not actually _dangerous_.  She’s just a scared little kid.  People do dumb things when they’re scared.”

“Okay, so a tie.”

They stare at each other, unsure how to proceed.  There should be _five_ of them right now.  They’re not whole, and it’s the first time since they’ve been a _whole_ that suddenly they’re not anymore.  They don’t work as well like this.  Nothing is right.  They’re not quite as together as they should be.

“But if it comes to it, we break down the door,” Camila says finally.

“Yeah.”  Ally looks morose.  “We do what we have to do.”

\---

**_NORMANI_ **

Normani considers her options, given her circumstance.  Fact one: she’s in a borderline hostage situation.  Fact two: her captor gave her a concussion and maybe took away her powers.  Very weird fact three: her captor is offering her cab fare to go home.  Added complication one: her captor is in deep emotional pain and needs help.  Added complication two: her captor does not want their help.

Even if she didn’t have a concussion, it’d be enough to make Normani’s head hurt.

There is some small comfort in believing that the girls _have_ to be headed her way. It’s not hard to start a search party right with Miranda’s _house_.  Normani chuckles to herself.  Surely Lauren thought of that.  And she has to imagine Dinah would come kicking down the door as soon as she had an address.  

Maybe Camila can sense her.  While Normani’s powers can’t use people like a GPS, she’s pretty sure Camila’s can.  _As long as she’s okay,_ Normani reminds herself, with a little prayer for comfort.

“So do you want me to get you a cab, or...?”  Miranda’s voice brings Normani back to the present.

Normani lets out a long breath.  She’s pretty sure the Miranda Problem isn’t going to go away if she just walks out the door and doesn’t look back.  Camila’s going to be dogged about this, and Ally’s gonna keep trying, and Lauren and Dinah - well, Lauren and Dinah would need convincing, but their hearts are in the right place.  

Ultimate fact: Miranda needs help.  More importantly, she needs a friend.  Someone to listen to her, and understand her.  She needs to be _seen_.  

This thought makes Normani wish Camila were here.  She’s the one who’s good at getting through to people, the one who can really _see_ people.  But Camila’s not here - and if she were here, she’d only get hurt.  It’s up to Normani to do damage control, and to try and break through Miranda’s thick skin.

So she clears her throat and answers the question.  “No, I don’t think so.”

“Do you want to walk?  I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“No, I want to stay.”

“But - ”

Normani shakes her head.  “Listen, Miranda.  We’ve known you two days and you’ve already put us through the ringer.  And maybe this is really stupid and naive of me, but I don’t think we’re done yet.  I don’t know if we can heal you, or even if you’ll be able to get a handle on your powers, but I do know this: abandoning you is not going to help you.  People abandoning you is part of the problem, I’m guessing.”

There’s a soft sob, and then a depression on the edge of Miranda’s bed, like she’s sat down on it.  

Fixing her eyes in that direction, Normani ventures forward.  “How long has this been happening to you?”

It’s quiet while she waits for the response.  Then, a small voice in the emptiness.  “Three years.”

_“Three years?_ ”  Normani’s dumbstruck.  They’d all just assumed that Miranda’s powers only recently cropped up.  No wonder this girl is at the end of her tether, and no wonder she’s affected Camila as badly as she does.  Three years is a long time to endure feeling helpless and isolated and depressed.  Three years is enough to push anyone to the edge.

“It started in the ninth grade.  My best friend moved away, and my sister started college.  Parts of me would just... go invisible, for random amounts of time.  Then, one day, I flickered out completely.  I didn’t know what caused it, but I knew I couldn’t control it.  My parents tried to help, but they eventually just gave up because how do you even try to deal with this?  They both work, and, y’know... out of sight, out of mind.  It just got worse from there.”

With a genuine stab of sympathy, Normani realizes that she hadn’t been all that off-the-mark when she guessed that people in Miranda’s life didn’t stick around.  Three years of negative spiral, three years of bad feelings and isolation.  Three years of unhappiness.  Three years of people leaving and not coming back.

Getting her legs underneath her, she stands up slowly, and crosses the room.  She sits down next to the dent in the mattress, but tries to keep it casual.  She doesn’t want to spook her, so she doesn’t try looking at her anymore.  She’s close enough, now.

“That sounds awful.  I can’t even imagine not having any kind of support system.”

Miranda chuckles.  “Yeah, you’ve got the sisterhood.”  It’s sarcastic, but Normani can’t help but detect a little bit of wistfulness behind the sharp tone.

“Hey now, don’t mock.  Just ‘cause you don’t want to be a part of it doesn’t mean it doesn’t have value.  You’d be surprised what you can achieve when you’ve got four girls in your corner.”

“Yeah, I think they’re all coming to beat me up ‘cause of what I did.”

Normani shrugs.  “Probably.  But I won’t let them.”

“Really?”

“Nah.  You’re going through a rough time.  You made some mistakes.  It’s okay.”

Suddenly, it’s like a light flickers on.  Miranda’s visible again, next to Normani, shoulders hunched and hands gripping the edge of her bed.

“Hi,” Normani dips her head to make eye contact.  “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Nice to meet you,” Miranda mumbles, this time not with attitude but with embarrassment.  Her eyes dart back over to Normani.  “Mani, right?”

“Normani, actually.  But yeah.”

Miranda nods, a little head bob.  “I’m really sorry.  About the concussion, and bringing you here... everything, really.”

“Look, Miranda.  There’s no hard feelings.  But bottom line, we’ve gotta get this together for you.  You can’t go on living like this.”

Miranda takes a shaky breath.  Then, in a small voice: “I just want everything to go away.  I want to live a normal life.  I don’t want powers.”

“Okay,” she says simply, before her brain even registers it.

“Okay?”  Miranda looks up at her, surprised.  “You’re not gonna fight me on that, like I’m some kind of disgrace to the superpower legacy?”

“No.  I don’t even know what the superpower legacy even _is._ We may be a few years older than you, but we’re just figuring it out, too.  So it’s okay if you don’t want powers.  No one says you have to have them.”

Miranda wipes her eyes across her sleeve.  “I just... I don’t want to keep _disappearing_.  I’m 17 years old, and I don’t want to live like this for the rest of my life.”

In that singularly sad moment, Normani realizes what she’s just agreed to.  She thinks back to Camila, and how she insisted on interacting with Miranda, even though Lauren disagreed, and all evidence pointed towards Camila being in danger.  It was maybe - definitely - a stupid decision.  But eventually, they all had to step back and let Camila do what Camila was going to do.  

They’re going to do the same for Miranda.  

But can Normani really make this choice unilaterally?  She’s only one of five right now, and they’re all so different.  Different personalities, different temperaments, different perspectives.  The countless debates over the past two days are certainly evidence to that.

There’s Camila, who sees people but not always herself.  There’s Ally, who gives more than she knows and still worries it’s not enough.  There’s Dinah, who puts others before herself without realizing how much that means.  There’s Lauren, who thinks with her brain but still chooses with her heart.  

And then there’s Normani, who knows, for certain, the one thing they all have in common: they care about people.  If the choice is between walking away and helping, the answer is always helping.  

So they’re going to try and take away Miranda’s powers, because that’s what Miranda wants, and she’ll have a better life that way.   She knows the girls will support her on this.  It might take some convincing, but they’ll come around.

There’s just one problem.  Normani has no _clue_ how to remove someone’s powers.  Supernatural gifts don’t exactly come with a user manual.  

Then again, who knows what they’re truly capable of?  Maybe Dinah _can_ “heal” someone’s powers out of them.  They can at least try, right?  If Miranda _might_ have a choice, she deserves the chance for it.  They can start there, and figure something out.

Emerging from this spiral of thought, she realizes Miranda’s staring at her expectantly.  “Did you get lost in there?”

Normani chuckles and clears her throat.  “Listen, I’ll make a deal with you.  Text Camila your address.  They’ll get here within minutes, and when they do, I’ll talk to them.  I’ll get Dinah to agree to try and heal you - your words, not mine.  I can’t guarantee it will work, and I can’t guarantee they won’t give you crap about your actions.  Before anything, you owe them an apology.”

Miranda swallows hard, and nods.  

Okay.  Now they’re getting somewhere.  And hopefully all four girls will show up, happy to see her, and everything will be as it should be.

\---

**_ALLY_ **

Ally watches the clock as Lauren drives them through the winding streets of the same neighborhood they’ve been in for twenty minutes now.  It’s 5:45, and it seems like forever since they met Miranda after school - even though it’s been less than two hours.

It’s funny how so much can change in so little time.  

She misses Normani more than anything - and she never thought she’d even have the chance to.  They’re sisters in faith and soul; forever friends.  Not knowing if she’s alright is maybe the hardest test she’s ever had to face.  But Ally has to believe she’s okay.  The alternative is not something she can let into her heart right now.  Not when her other girls need her.  Not when they’re working on a hope and a prayer, and she still has God to talk to.

They’re headed due east, with the sun behind them, and Ally struggles to pick streets to turn on.  It’s just her and Camila guiding them right now, with Lauren and Dinah trusting implicitly that they’ll know which way to go.  But Camila hasn’t felt anything yet, and Ally’s running out of possible turns.  

“Maybe we should just go street by street,” Lauren suggests, handing Ally her phone.  

“Good idea.”  Ally pulls up the GPS, and feels oddly comforted by seeing everything laid out in aerial view.  It reminds her of flying, and helps her remember.

They snake through another neighborhood, and circle into a cul-de-sac.  Another dead end.  Lauren turns the wheel, about to point them in the opposite direction, when --

“Wait.”  Camila’s hand comes from the backseat, and grabs Lauren’s shoulder.  Lauren hits the brakes, and puts her hands up in a gesture of surrender.

“You got something?"

“Okay, well, like - I’ve always just assumed this works, like, as a signal... and I think we just stumbled into the edge of range.”

Dinah looks out her window.  “Chanch, we’re on a dead end.”

“Not if there’s a neighborhood backing up to this one,” Lauren points out, turning the car around.

“On it.”  Ally scrolls along the map.  “Yep.  We’re in a completely different subdivision, but if we get back out to the main road, we can work through the next one over.”

With a flutter of hope in her heart, Ally navigates Lauren back into traffic and into the next complex of houses.  A block in, she turns back to Camila.  “Are we in range again?”

Camila nods.  “It’s getting stronger.”

“What is _it_ , exactly?  Is it pain?  Are you okay?”

Camila shrugs.  “It’s not pain.  It’s not even Miranda.  It’s just... Normani.  I know you guys’ emotional signatures from everyone else’s.”

Even with all the stress, it’s pretty much the sweetest thing Ally’s ever heard.  She needed that right now - a reminder of what’s important, to keep her strong.  She kisses her fingertips and reaches around to press them against Camila’s knee.  Dinah’s already leaning over and giving her a little side-hug, eyes crinkled into a smile.

Lauren looks into the rearview, a grin pulling at the corner of her lips.  “So no pain, that’s gotta be good, right?”

“I’ll amen that,” Ally agrees.

They follow Camila’s guidance plus Ally’s map knowledge, and find themselves parked out front of a decidedly nondescript house.  It genuinely looks like every other house in the neighborhood.

“Is this it?”

Camila nods.  “Yeah.  A lot of unhappiness lives here.”

“You’d never guess from the outside,” Dinah remarks.

“That’s usually how it is,” Ally replies with a shrug, staring at the plain facade.  “You never know what kind of pain people are hiding.  And they’re almost always hiding it.”

Lauren turns around to look at Camila.  “And Normani’s here too?”

Camila’s already unbuckling, and pulling Dinah towards the door.  “Yeah.  Time to rescue the princess from her tower.”

They make their way up the steps, Camila out front with Dinah in tow, Lauren and Ally following close behind.  It feels so silly - makes her feel younger than they are.  Like they’re selling Girl Scout cookies or something.  Except what’s waiting on the other side isn’t a kind stranger with a wallet and a sweet tooth.

On the other side?  They don’t know.  Normani, hopefully.  Preferably in one piece, and they won’t have to be in any more danger.

A little wave of fear and anticipation bubbles up in Ally, and she looks over to Lauren to see how she’s handling it.  The not-knowing, the fear - if Ally’s feeling a little wave, Lauren’s probably in a tsunami.  Sure enough, her face is grim - jaw clenched and brow furrowed - and her shoulders squared.  She’s the picture of toughness.

Ally slips her hand into Lauren’s and squeezes, to remind her she doesn’t have to be this tough.  They’re all afraid.  Her own heart is beating too fast to be calm, and Dinah’s fingers are gripping Camila’s so hard her knuckles are turning white.  It feels like they’re walking into a battle, and everyone is on edge.  

Everyone except for Camila, it seems.

“Huh.”  Just as they get to the door, she turns, and surveys the environment, a frown fixed on her face.

“What?  Are you okay?”  Dinah reaches for her other hand.

“No, no - I’m fine.  That’s what’s weird.  There’s more stress from you three than from inside the house.  Normani’s here, but... no storm.  No passing out.”  She gestures up and down herself, standing normally.

“Yeah, well.  I’m not gonna complain too much about a good thing,” Lauren shakes her head, and leans forward to knock on the door.

“You sure I can’t kick the door in?”  Dinah looks to Camila for permission.

“Doorbell first,” Ally reminds her, just as Camila’s phone beeps.

“Oh!  It’s Miranda.”  She looks up at the house number.  “Yep, this is it.  She just texted me the address.”  She shows her phone screen to everyone for proof.

“The fuck?”  Lauren peers at it, disbelieving.

“Seriously?  _Now_ she sends an address.  What game is this chick playing?” Dinah grumbles.

Ally gives Camila a little high five.  “Well, at least we were right.”  

Finally, the door swings open, and greeting them, oh, _greeting them_ \-- is _Normani._   

Her face lights up the instant she sees them all, and Ally’s heart feels like it might soar right out of her chest.  “Oh, thank _goodness._ ” 

Ally’s the first one in, as she tackles Normani with a hug.  Camila’s right behind her, and squishes Ally in between them.  Lauren and Dinah move around the other side, and push Normani into the center of a very aggressive and happy group hug. 

“Mila, I didn’t know if you were okay,” Normani mumbles over Ally’s head, into Camila’s ear.  “I didn’t know if any of you were okay.”

On the outside of the circle, Lauren grabs Dinah’s hand and pulls everyone in closer.  “The terror was mutual, Mani, I’m not even kidding.”

Dinah leans back a little, peering down at her.  “Are you hurt at all?”  

“Head,” Normani admits.  “Got a little bit struck by lightning, and I think it shut my powers off.”

Ally gasps.  “For _good?”_

Dinah grabs Normani by the shoulders and turns her around, so that Lauren can start inspecting Normani’s scalp for any sign of damage.  

“Nah, I don’t think so.  At least, I hope not.”  Normani folds her hands primly in front of her, obediently accepting the attention from Dinah and Lauren.  She catches Ally’s eye, and gives a little giggle the other girls can’t see.  

“Maybe getting struck by lightning means you have extra powers now,” Camila jokes.  “Can you turn lights on and off with only your mind?”

“Well, it’d be ironic if you did lose your powers,” Lauren remarks, as her fingers dance around the crown of Normani’s head.  “Can we just hit Miranda with a bolt of lightning, then?  Here, Dinah.”  She gathers Normani’s hair and points Dinah to the sore spot.  

“Good call, Lo.  Ready, Mani?”

Normani nods her permission, so Dinah puts her hand gently on Normani’s scalp, summoning a wave of her powers.  A golden glow encircles the crown of her head, and Camila giggles, bringing her hand to Normani’s cheek.  “Now you _really_ look like a princess.”  

“Or an angel,” Ally adds, snuggling back in for a hug.

Dinah giggles.  _“I can see your halo,”_ she sings, as she emerges from the moment, rearranging Normani’s hair for her.  “There you go, girl.”

“Much better,” Normani sighs.  Lauren rests her chin on her shoulder, and wraps her arms around her from behind.

“I can’t believe you got struck by lightning,” Ally shakes her head, stepping back to relinquish the snuggle to Lauren.  “I almost got hit with like, four of those guys... I was chasing you!  Girl, let me tell you, it is ten kinds of terrifying seeing you unconscious in the front seat of a car.”

Normani’s jaw drops.  “You flew after me in the storm?”

“Mani Bear, are you kidding?  It took four bolts of lightning to stop me.”

“We literally found her in the mud,” Lauren echoes, shaking her head.  Face scrunched up with appreciation and concern, Normani reaches out and pulls Ally back into her arms.

“I almost died.”  Camila says it casually, maybe a little too cheerily. 

“Yes, let’s not forget that,” Lauren snorts, as Ally and Dinah erupt into giggles.  “Things have been a little stressful without you, Mani.”

“Lauren and Dinah saved me, though, no big deal.”  Camila shrugs.  “You can send them a thank you card later Moaney, don’t worry.”

They all dissolve into more giggles, and go back in for a hug.  And even though she’s squeezed tight in the middle of the group - the littlest at the center - there’s nowhere else Ally would rather be right now.  

\---

**_CAMILA_ **

After the elation of being reunited wears off, it becomes obvious that they’re all standing in Miranda’s house with no sign of Miranda herself.  She’s nearby; Camila can tell through the happy hum of togetherness - but the imprint is different from before.  The feelings aren’t as acute.  The same as she realized on the front walk; there’s no excruciating pain. 

So hey - baby steps.  That’s a good thing.  And better still, if she can try and get back to Miranda and talk to her more.  If she can convince the girls to let her, after her little near-death experience.

“Mani, where’s Miranda at?  How’s she doing?”

“Oh yeah.  I’ve got to talk to you guys about something.” Normani pulls back from them all, face suddenly serious.

“Did she run off again?  I’m gettin’ real tired of chasing this girl, _hoi._ ”

Normani shakes her head.  “She’s downstairs, in the basement.”

Camila goggles at her.  “Oh my god, did you lock _her_ up?  I should’ve known the princess wouldn’t _actually_ need rescuing.  Not this one, anyways.” 

Normani giggles.  “No, fool.  It’s fine - she’s not going to hurt me.  We talked, and reached an agreement.”

A surge of pride washes over Camila, as she grabs for Normani’s hand and squeezes hard.  “You got through to her?”

“Yeah.”  Normani looks bashful.  “I learned from the best, didn’t I?”

Camila’s 99% sure she actually swoons.  Plus, Normani getting through to Miranda must be why she can stand in the girl’s foyer right now with hardly any threat of passing out.  It’s a huge first step, and Camila finds herself beaming with pride at the success.  At _Normani’s_ success.

Smiling too, Ally rubs Normani’s back.  “That’s amazing, girl.  What’s the agreement?”

“Hopefully it involves a no-lightning clause,” Lauren grumbles harmlessly.

Normani shakes her head and shrugs.  “It’s simple.  We respect her wishes and help her take her powers away.”

Camila laughs, louder than she means to.  “Yep, that’s simple,” she agrees.

“But how exactly can we promise that?”  Dinah’s been quiet this whole time, but now that taking Miranda’s powers is on the table, her reluctance bubbles to the surface.  There’s insecurity peeking through uncertainty and protectiveness.  “I can’t heal nobody’s powers away.  That’s not what healing _is_.”

“You don’t know that for sure, baby,” Ally reminds her gently.

“Well, we can start there,” Normani explains.  “And if it doesn’t work, then maybe we can try something else.”

Dinah grunts in response, frustrated as she searches for words.  “What, though?  I mean, I want to help, obviously, but like - where’s the line?  Are we gonna sit here and keep putting Mila in danger for someone who doesn’t even appreciate it?  Can we trust someone who hits us with lightning and takes one of us hostage?  Where do we say ‘that’s enough,’ y’know?”

Camila’s heart stretches out, and she slips her hand in Dinah’s.  And even though Dinah’s fingers lace with hers on contact, she’s looking instead to Lauren for support, to meet on their common ground.    _Protect the pack.  Circle, and defend._ But Lauren’s frowning, and chewing her lip.  Still thinking.

Dinah deflates a little, and Camila knows the question she’s up against is the hardest one for her: guard your own, or help those in need?  Both instincts root deeply in Dinah’s heart, and Camila knows too, with no small amount of gratitude, that her involvement in this tangles the issue.  Add the fact that Dinah has zero concept of her own capabilities, and of course she’s not on board yet.

But Camila doesn’t doubt.  She knows, more than anyone, what Dinah is capable of.  And she knows, through her own layer of self-doubt, that Dinah believes in her too.  Together, they can get each other through the fear and into courage.  And they can help Miranda there too - guarding your own and helping those in need is not an either/or.  The capacity for compassion is not finite.  Not when all five of them, her and her girls, are living evidence.  Not when her own heart takes on more than it should and still keeps beating; not when Dinah’s heart gives so much back to her, again and again.

So with a little tug on her hand, Camila appeals to that very constant; the steady _thump_ of compassion without limits.  

“China, do we just go back to our lives and know we didn’t do everything we could?  I know it’s stupid to keep getting hurt for someone who’s not giving anything back, but... if there’s even the slimmest chance we could help... we have to go for it, right?”

Camila can feel her soften.  On the other side of her, Ally’s nodding, her own hand on Dinah’s arm.  “I’m with Camila on this one.”  

“That’s three in favor, one against,” Lauren tallies.  “So - ”

“Wait, you haven’t voted,” Camila interrupts her.  “I don’t care if it’s already three to one, your vote still counts.”

Lauren sighs and rubs her temples.  “I mean, I’m torn.  We’ve made careless decisions about Miranda this whole time, and it’s a struggle for me to want to keep making more.  You know what they say about the definition of insanity?  That’s us right now.”

Then she shrugs, arms out.  “But what’s the alternative?  We just let this girl keep suffering in her own life?  We can’t do that.  I don’t want to go to bed at night knowing we didn’t give this our all.  Because if this isn’t who she wants to be, then who are we to get in the way of that?  Fuck it.  She deserves the chance to find herself.”

Camila laughs at the complete reversal in attitude.  Leave it to Lauren to skid from giving all fucks to giving zero fucks in the span of a few minutes.

Ally nods, ignoring Camila’s peal of laughter.  “So, four to one.”

“Yeah, but Dinah’s a really important _one,_ ” Normani counters, turning to face her.  

“You hold the trump card, babe,” Lauren agrees.  “We can’t really make this happen without you.  Will you at least _try_ to use your powers on her?” 

Dinah looks suddenly stricken with alarm.  “Yeah, of _course._ Y’all know I wanna help, right?  I wanna give it my all, and I want her to be okay, too.  I just.. _._ ”  She trails off, eyes landing on Camila.  Camila gives her a small smile, and a little nod, to let her know she really is fine.  And that they both can do this.  

Dinah sighs.  “‘Fore I do anything - ifI _can_ do anything - she needs to say ‘sorry’ first.  To Mila, and Mani.  And Ally.  Y’know what, to all of us,” she rushes, as the girls laugh.  “S’been a long two days ‘cause of her.”  

Camila smiles, and wraps her arms around Dinah, a tight _thank you_ and _I love you_ and _you’re perfect._ Dinah just folds Camila’s arms up in her own, and holds them there.

Lauren shakes her head as she chuckles.  “Actually, I agree with that.  Good plan.”

“Don’t worry, I already made her promise,” Normani reassures, giving Dinah’s arm a squeeze.

Disentangling from Dinah, Camila stares at her in awe.  “Normani, what kind of beautiful magic did you work on this girl?”  She puts both her hands on Normani’s shoulders and stares questioningly into her eyes, as serious as possible.  But then she waggles her eyebrows.  “Are you sure you don’t have the power of persuasion?”

“Oh my god, stop _flirting_ with me,” Normani rolls her eyes and pushes her hands away.  But she’s got a huge smile on her face, and Camila’s heart feels lighter than ever.

Oh yeah.  Everything’s gonna be okay. 

\---


	6. Chapter 6

\---

**_LAUREN_ **

They begin their descent down the basement steps, first Normani with Camila, and Ally right behind.But before she follows, Lauren hangs back, and catches Dinah by the crook of the elbow.Dinah turns to face her, eyes still tense after their debate, and the pressure suddenly on her shoulders.

“Babygirl.”It’s all Lauren says, as she slides her hand down to hold Dinah’s.

But Dinah knows that it’s meant in comfort, and support, and understanding.“Yeah,” she replies, with a bob of her head.

Lauren smiles at her, and echoes her words from before.“It’s not all on you, okay?”

At that, Dinah warms, and matches Lauren’s grin with one of her own.“Such a smartypants,” she sighs, rolling her eyes but smiling big.Hand still in Lauren’s, she gives it a yank so Lauren slams into her.But instead of letting her bounce off, Dinah keeps her close, and together they follow the others downstairs to meet with Miranda.  

A few steps ahead, Camila seems to be doing okay, even as they get closer and closer.Given the day’s events, Lauren half-expects a tornado to kick up in the basement or something, or for Camila to go tumbling down the stairs.  

(Although, let’s be honest - powers or no powers, Camila’s always at risk for tumbling down a flight of stairs.)

But right now, she appears to be okay.Everything’s friendly, or at least friendli _er_ , and Miranda’s not flipping any shits.Good.In fact, she’s waiting timidly at the base of the stairs, hands folded carefully in front of her.She’s not smiling, but she gives them a small wave as they parade towards her, Lauren and Dinah bringing up the rear.The five of them form a little semi-circle around her, and she clears her throat.

“I just want to say I’m really sorry for betraying your trust when you were only trying to help me,” she begins, eyes on the floor.“And I’m really sorry about taking Normani.I never meant to hurt her - or you, Camila.I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.I know I’ve put you through a lot in such a short time, and it means... more than I can say, that you guys still want to actually help me.”

Lauren nods - it’s rehearsed, but it’s honest.She glances off at Dinah, who catches her eye and nods back.Apology accepted.Danger averted.Camila’s right - she’s just a scared kid.They can deal with this.

“Y’know, in a weird way, it’s actually good you took Normani,” Camila replies, reaching out and holding Miranda’s elbow.“I mean, it’s not good that you hurt her, but - if you and she hadn’t talked, we wouldn’t be here now, ready to make things work.You seem a lot better, actually.I’m 0% about to pass out.”She looks back at the girls with a dumb grin, then back at Miranda.“Funny how life is, y’know?Things always turn out okay.”

Miranda actually _smiles_ \- a small one, but a smile nonetheless.“I think I knocked out Normani’s powers, though.With the... lightning.”She looks embarrassed.“I didn’t know I could do that.”

Camila waves a hand.“Eh.Sometimes our powers get the best of us.We’ve all been there.”Then she stops, and leans in with exaggerated embarrassment.“Okay, fine. _I’ve_ been there.”

The girls all laugh, and Lauren shakes her head.“Look, we’re taking one thing a time right now, Miranda.First things first - we’re really happy you apologized.Thank you for that.”

“Yeah, and we’ll deal with my powers in a little bit.I’m sure they’re not gone for good,” Normani reassures her.

Miranda winces.“Can we just hit _me_ with a bolt of lightning?”

“That’s what I said,” Lauren chuckles, surprised.This is the first time Miranda’s cynicism has actually been _charming_ instead of frustrating.“But no, unfortunately.Square one is Dinah’s powers, and we’ll go from there.So.”She steps back, and holds out her arms like she’s introducing Dinah.Camila nudges her, and she shuffles forward with an awkward laugh.

“How does this work, exactly?”Miranda wipes her hands on her jean shorts, like her palms are sweating.“Do I need to do anything?”

“Um, I just need your hands,” Dinah says, reaching out.Miranda places her hands in Dinah’s, and squeezes her eyes shut.Dinah takes a deep breath, and the energy shifts in the room as her powers activate.Lauren looks sidelong at Camila to gauge her reaction, but Camila’s just focused intently on Miranda’s face, watchful and waiting.  

After a minute or so, the glow fades and Dinah opens her eyes again.“It’s not working.”She shakes her head, pulling her hands away.“I mean, it’s working the regular amount, but I don’t see where a regular amount is gonna do the trick here.”

Normani touches Miranda lightly on the elbow.“Miranda?How do you feel?”

Miranda’s just got an awestruck look on her face, and tears in the corners of her eyes.“Whoa.”  

Dinah giggles sheepishly as Ally rubs Miranda’s back.  

“Camz, how ‘bout you?”  

Camila frowns.“Things still feel okay, but kinda like Dinah said... the same amount of okay.A temporary amount of okay.Not the cosmic level of okay that taking away powers would presumably be.”

“Okay, problem-solving time, then.”Normani looks at Lauren, then Camila.“So what you’re saying is we need to like... magnify the powers in some way.”

Lauren thinks.“Force field bubble, like what we did in the car?”  

“It definitely kept everything contained,” Dinah agrees.

“And therefore more powerful,” Lauren finishes.

Camila chews her lip.“That _could_ work.But we don’t want everything contained, though.We want everything... amplified, straight from the source, from Dinah.We need something to boost the signal, kind of."

“It sounds like you already have an idea, then,” Ally says expectantly.

“You ain’t putting me on no steroids, Chancho,” Dinah jokes.

Lauren shakes her head.She’s getting onto Camila’s train of thought.“No, that’s not what she’s saying.It’s about treating your powers like a wave, or a current.Like hooking up an amplifier to a speaker.”

Miranda speaks up.“Do powers even work like that?”

“ _Power_ does, like electricity,” Camila offers.

Ally answers the question as Miranda intended it.“We have no idea.”

Normani looks back to Camila.“Okay, that that sounds like it could work.But what could we even use as an amplifier?”

“Um,” Camila lets out a nervous chuckle.“Not _what_ , but _who._ ”

“Oh, baby, _no,”_ Ally replies immediately.  

Lauren’s right there with her, shaking her head furiously.“Absolutely not.It’s getting to be legitimately ridiculous the amount of stress you keep insisting on putting me through, babe.”

Dinah raises a hand.“Somebody wanna catch me up?” 

Lauren opens her mouth, but Normani answers first.She’s looking straight at Camila, though, surveying her.“She wants to use her body as a conduit for your powers, to make them bigger.”

“What?That sounds like a crap idea.No way in hell.”

Lauren points at her, glad Dinah’s not encouraging this.“Right?”

“But I’m like, the living embodiment of amplified feelings.How is that not the best possible option?”

“What about the bubble?” Ally urges, in a gentle attempt to redirect them.

“We can try the bubble, but I don’t think it’ll work,” Camila says simply.“If we’re supposed to be extracting something from someone’s body, I don’t see how trapping us in a force field with it is going to help.It makes more sense to treat it like an open circuit.Start at the source, and send it out.”

“Dang, you’re smart.”

Lauren sighs.Dinah’s not wrong.And unfortunately, neither is Camila.It makes a lot of sense.And Lauren’s trying really hard to trust her, she is.She’s smart, and capable, and, most importantly - stubborn.But still.  

“It’s a _huge_ risk.”

Ally nods.“It’s not worth it.”

“I’ll have Dinah,” Camila shrugs, like it’s no big deal.“If something goes wrong, I’ll let go of Miranda’s hands, and the circuit’s broken, and Dinah heals me. _Then_ we can use the bubble,” she adds, pointing at Lauren, then Ally.

Normani shakes her head.“Girl, I know you’re strong enough to do this... but you’re putting yourself between Miranda and Dinah.What if Miranda’s powers are stronger, and take over?”

Dinah gasps.“Uh, excuse you.Rude.”Lauren rolls her eyes and gives Dinah a consoling pat on the arm.

“Miranda’s powers have only affected me when we _haven’t_ had Dinah helping her,” Camila points out.“When she’s upset, or frustrated, or feeling powerless.I don’t think it’ll happen when we’re helping her get what she wants, and when she’s hooked up to Dinah.It’s actually the _least_ amount of risk, if you think about it.” 

She’s making even more sense.God, there’s little point in arguing with her anymore.They’re pretty much one set of puppy eyes away from going through with the whole thing.

But first, Miranda speaks up from the corner.“Can I have a say in this?”  

“Of course,” Ally replies, beckoning her closer.“Sorry, we kind of go off like this.”

“It’s fine,” Miranda shakes her head.“I just... I don’t think we should do it.I don’t want to put any of you in any more danger.I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m super unstable.There’s no way you could know what I might do.”

But Camila’s already shaking her head.“I’ve been in this room with you for what, twenty minutes at this point?And nothing bad has happened.Things are different now.You and Normani talking things out, you apologizing, us forgiving you?Everything is stabilizing.No one’s going to be in any danger.I promise.”

Normani leans over to Lauren, and whispers in her ear.“I swear, we have one healer in the group and she thinks she’s invincible.”  

Lauren laughs.There’s little point in fighting any of this anymore.The only thing she can do now is support her girls.Have their backs.She puts her arm around Normani, on her left, and Ally, on her right.

“At this point, I’m starting to wonder if she just might be.”

\---

**_DINAH_ **

Dinah’s got one condition before they do anything where Camila’s going to be a conduit, or whatever-it’s-called: the two of them do a healing session, to boost her strength.It can’t hurt, after the two days she’s had.And, really, more than anything, Dinah doesn’t want to even _think_ about holding Camila’s limp body in her arms again.

So the others clear out of the basement, taking Miranda upstairs and leaving Dinah and Camila to get centered in the space.They sit down opposite each other, knee-to-knee, in the middle of Miranda’s room.  

“There’s no windows in here,” Camila observes, looking around.“What a terrible bedroom to live in.”

But Dinah doesn’t really want to talk about that right now.There’s something more important that needs saying.So she takes Camila’s hands in hers and rests them on her knees.

“Mila, I need you to promise me something.”

Camila turns to look at her, a small eager smile on her face.“Anything.”

“You know you’re the strongest person I know, but if this goes wrong in any way... if I can’t...”The words get hard to say, so she swallows and tries again.“I need you to promise me you’ll let go, okay?I know you want to save this girl, but like... I need to save _you_.I got nothing without you, you feel me?”

Camila reaches up with both her hands, and pulls Dinah’s face towards hers.She kisses her on the cheek.“I feel you.And I promise.But I’m not worried.”

Dinah feels her nerves start to dissipate.“Not even a little bit?”

Camila shrugs.“You got this.And I got you.” 

She says it so simply and so surely that Dinah’s heart feels instantly lighter.Whatever doubt was lingering in Dinah’s body is gone now, and instead she’s left with a kind of warm confidence, growing deep in her chest.So she channels all that energy into her powers, and does her best to get Camila the most peaceful and happy and healed that she can possibly feel, with such a daunting task before them.

When they’re done, and Camila says the room feels right, the other four return.They find Dinah still with her arm around Camila, and Camila tucked peaceably onto Dinah’s chest.  

“We good?”Lauren looks first at Camila, then at Dinah, who nods.

Miranda breaks away from between Normani and Ally, eyes worrying, and opens her mouth to speak.

But before she can say anything, Camila cuts her off with a hug.“You deserve to be happy, Miranda, by whatever definition you choose.We want you to be happy, and not hurting people.Especially not yourself.”

The affirmations settle in Dinah’s heart, and she doesn’t feel fear.Camila’s right.Everyone deserves a chance to be accepted and fulfilled, to have a place in the world.To belong.If Dinah can give that to somebody, there’s no way she’s saying no.  

“You ready?”Normani walks up, puts a hand on Miranda’s back.She pulls away from Camila, sniffling, and nods.

“No matter what, it’s gonna be okay,” Ally echoes.“We’re gonna figure this out, and it’ll all be okay.”Miranda wordlessly bobs her head up and down, like maybe she’s finally starting to believe them.  

Dinah smiles.It was just this morning in a grocery store that Ally reassured her of the same thing.Even though so many bad things have happened between then and now... it’s still been true.They’ve figured it out.They’re all together, and okay.

“I feel like we need to draw some kind of magical boundary on the ground, or burn incense, or something,” Lauren remarks.She stops, then frowns.“I think maybe I watch too many supernatural TV shows.”

Ally laughs in agreement, then turns to Dinah and Camila.“What’s the best way to do this, you guys?”

Dinah shrugs, and looks at Camila.“You in the middle, right, Chanch?”

“I think so, yeah.”Camila sits down, crossing her legs underneath, and holds out her hands - an invitation for Miranda to sit across from her.Dinah’s already taking her place behind her, stretching her legs out on either side.  

“Okay, so.”Now that they’re in position, Camila picks up Dinah’s hands and holds them towards Miranda.“I think my hands in front of yours, China, and then mine on Miranda’s.”

Miranda nods, and puts her hands up for Dinah and Camila to grab.  

“What do you need us to do?”Lauren squats down to look Camila in the eye.

Camila shrugs.“Pray.”

The corners of Lauren’s mouth turn down, but she still chuckles a little.“Comforting.”She and Ally lean over to give both Dinah and Camila quick hugs.Normani kneels next to Miranda, and rests a hand on her back.“Don’t be scared.”  

Miranda nods, staring straight at Camila, then at Dinah behind her.Dinah smiles at her, as warmly as she can.A promise that she’s going to do her best, give it her all.  

Then Dinah’s attention shifts behind her, to Normani.She’s studying Camila’s face - until her eyes slide over to Dinah’s, and she nods.Time to do this.

Dinah wraps her hands around Miranda’s completely, enclosing Camila’s between them.She takes one more deep breath, going within, and closes her eyes.The familiar sensation swells through her, and she focuses on channeling the energy through Camila.The peace, the light, the harmony.Acceptance and fulfillment, reassurance and solidarity.She doesn’t wait to see if there’s any pushback, won’t even consider letting in any of Miranda’s darkness.Not when Camila’s the path between them.She just conjures another reverberation of power and lets it go.  

Distantly, she can feel hands wind around her neck, a chin resting on her shoulder.She knows it’s Lauren, supporting her.Helping her through.Anchoring them.  

\---

**_NORMANI_ **

Normani can’t exactly explain how they all knew what to do.They didn’t even discuss it. 

After the first wave of powers circulates, Normani catches Lauren’s eye, then Ally’s.  Lauren nods, then scoots back, winding her arms over Dinah’s shoulders.  Ally reaches over and strokes the back of Miranda’s still-windblown hair, and lets her hand rest at the top of her back.  Normani does the same, her thumb hooked over Ally’s pinky.  They can get through this.  A hope, a reassurance, a prayer.  They can all be strong for her.  

It just happened, like they all three felt it together and knew what the call was.

Connected like this, Normani can feel the powers work.It’s almost as if she’s being lit up from the inside out, with the overwhelming sensation of purpose, place, and contentment.And even with three people between her and Dinah, it feels as strong as ever.That means the conduit is working. _Camila_ is working.

Another wave of strength courses through Normani, and suddenly, unexpectedly, she’s knocked back.Except - her body’s not knocked back at all, she realizes.She’s looking down at the scene from the ceiling, herself included.  

Dinah’s powers somehow pushed her onto the astral plane.  

_She still has her powers._

Relief washes over her.She can’t even be concerned about how it happened, or why.She doesn’t feel worry, or danger, or doubt.She’s still connected to the light.She’s a part of something special, and bigger than herself.And she’s looking right down at it.  

Dinah’s almost completely illuminated, casting everyone in a bright golden glow.Her eyes are squeezed tight, but Lauren’s surveying the proceedings for her, arms still wrapped around Dinah’s shoulders.Camila’s knees are dipped down against Dinah’s, but she’s completely upright.Not passing out.Not fainting.Her face is serene, and warm.She’s glowing even more than Dinah is.  

Across from them, connected with their hands, is Miranda, sitting between Normani and Ally.They’re both glowing the same faint glow as Lauren.Connected into a larger whole; safe, and loved.

Normani hopes it’s what Miranda’s feeling right now too.There are tears streaming down her face, and Normani absently wonders if this is the happiest she’s ever felt.She hopes so.She hopes she’ll be even happier one day.  

Just as the enormity of this experience settles in Normani’s heart, there’s a huge rush of air in her face.But not her _body’s_ face... her spirit.It’s unlike anything she’s ever experienced, like the energy is shifting around her and through her and because of her.At the same time, Miranda’s glow turns completely blue.And then extinguishes.Only the girls remain illuminated at all.

And Normani knows.Somehow, she knows.  

<Dinah.>She whispers.<Dinah, you can stop now.It’s done.>

Just as she says it, Dinah’s hands slip from Camila’s.Her glow fades immediately.And she slumps back into Lauren’s arms.

“Dinah?Dinah!”  

\---

**_CAMILA_ **

Camila’s never felt... _uncontainable_ before.The great irony of her powers is that being open to everything means there are actually always limits, and boundaries, and precautions.She’s gotten to a place in her life where she’s determined to push past them and break out, but they’ve never not been there.

Until now.

With Camila’s heart as open as it can be, and all of Dinah’s powers coursing through her, everything feels bright and possible and _limitless._ It’s like someone started a fire in her soul and let it burn without constraint, let it shine as a beacon promising the security of home while she’s out adventuring, unburdened and free.

It’s everything Camila never even knew until she found Dinah, and Mani, and Ally, and Lauren.Her sisters, her hearts, the ones fueling the signal fire.It’s everything within her, and it’s time to burn it bright enough to light someone else’s way.

She does her best to concentrate the feeling on Miranda, to pass it on to her.Miranda’s not so different from who she once was.Here in her basement bedroom, underground and walled-up, slipping off the visible spectrum with no warning or promise of return.Everything about her emotional signature has felt suffocatingly depressive, and bitter.

Until now.Things will be different now, for all of them.Not just for Miranda, but for Camila, and Dinah, and Normani, and Lauren, and Ally.She can feel it; can feel all of them.They’re burning in the crucible; trial by fire, and will, and love without limits.

But suddenly -- 

With a rattling hum, the source snuffs out.The limit is back.And even though the glow lingers, everything is stilling and stalling and slowing to ash.The energy shifts, and what she knows to be behind her - _always behind her, always behind her_ \- falls away in the void.

Panic rises in the dust, and Camila forces her eyes to open. The first thing she sees is blind fear in Miranda’s face, looking beyond her, to where she knows - _she knows, she knows -_ Dinah is sinking back.Normani and Ally are on their knees, crawling forward with alarm in their eyes.Camila sees it all in slow-motion, edges blurry but feelings sharp, snagging in her heart like shrapnel.Without any command to her body, she turns herself around to face the worst.

Lauren’s bent over, her hair forming a curtain over Dinah’s face.Her hands are scrabbling to hold her close, to find a pulse, to make sure Dinah hasn’t just used up every ounce of life to save this other person they barely know.  

Camila pushes Lauren’s hair out of the way.Dinah’s eyes are closed still, no life or love or smile radiating any familiarity.No one’s home.  

In a clattering instant, every single boundary is back up, and Camila feels a gripping anxiety at the prospect of loss, _being lost_ \- both all at once.A shrill and palpable alarm rises in her ears, in her blood, in her heart.Why did she push this?Why did she risk this?None of this is worth it if they lose Dinah.Why didn’t she just tell Dinah to be careful, instead of _you got this_?She didn’t think Dinah could just drain out all her energy to the point of bodily harm, but she _should’ve_ known that Dinah would’ve tried - _tried, tried, tried -_ for her, for a friend, for someone hurting.

Just as Camila starts to feel truly stupid for everything, facing the fear of floating alone in the darkness with no light to call home --

Dinah opens her eyes, and Camila can feel her heart beating again.Loud, scared, and erratic.Relief floods her, because she’s holding in her hands a face that is actually _smiling_ up at her right now.She’s _Dinah_ again, and the part of Dinah that belongs to Camila is lit up once more, back on the map.Promising forever, not slipping away into nothingness with a piece of Camila she couldn’t ever get back.

Dinah laughs, a shaky, brave, soft laugh, as she reaches to hold Camila’s forearms.“Chanch, I’m okay.I just got you back for the scare you gave me earlier.”

Unable to stop them, tears spill immediately down Camila’s face, and she leans down to kiss each of the dimples under Dinah’s eyes. “Don’t even joke about that.That’s not even funny.If something happens to you, I can’t heal you.”She throws her arms around Dinah’s neck and buries her face there, until her heart rate can get back to normal.

And Dinah must know how badly she’s scared her, because she falls quiet, and wraps an arm around Camila’s back, securing her in place.“Hey, I’m not goin’ anywhere, okay?” she murmurs into her ear, just for her and no one else.“I belong with you, yeah?”But her voice sounds wobbly, like she might be crying too.

Camila just nods and sinks into the safety, feeling a little like her heart could rip open and spill out, from pain and relief and love.Everything’s a lot, in this moment, but it’s not going to drown her.The sudden stab of desolation is fading now, and they’ve survived another threat of loss.Dinah’s arm is wrapped tightly around her, and with the world slowly righting itself and Camila regaining stability... she can start to feel the signal fire light again.

\---

**_ALLY_ **

Exhaustion has officially set in.How could it not?Lauren worked a full shift, Camila almost died, Normani got struck by lightning, Ally crash-landed in a thunderstorm, and Dinah nearly drained her life away.  

Here, at the end of the road, looking at Dinah all limp-limbed in Lauren’s lap, with Camila spilling tears into the crook of her neck - Ally can’t help but weep, out of relief and stress and fatigue.She’s worked so hard to hold it together for her girls.They gave so much today.They nearly _lost_ so much today.  

Dinah looks up from Camila’s shoulder, and her eyes meet Ally’s.Seeing her tears, she holds out her hand.“It’s okay, mama.Everything’s okay.It’s okay now.”

Ally nods, unable to speak.She just struggles to keep breathing through the rush of emotion, and keeps nodding at Dinah, who’s tearing up as well.

“Lolo, pull her closer for me,” she instructs sternly.And with one hand still tightly wound around Dinah’s chest, tangled through Camila’s hug, Lauren stretches out her other arm and gets Ally underneath it.She leans her face close, their tears mixing as they fall.Normani’s moving forward too, latching onto Dinah’s other hand behind Camila’s back and encompassing both of them in a hug.Lauren shifts to rest her chin on Normani’s head, making sure they’re all connected and together.  

Except, off to the side, Miranda’s watching them.Her knees are pulled up to her chin, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs.Ally catches her eye - she’s crying too, eyes wide and fearing.

“That had to have worked, right?Please tell me it worked.”

Ally beckons her closer, to come sit with them in their tangled mish-mash of limbs and feelings.She takes her by the hand as she scoots forward, while Dinah tries to sit up a little bit.She falls back instantly, but Lauren and Normani manage to get her into an upright position, leaned against them both.Camila stays perched on her lap, arms loosely around her shoulders.

Ally squeezes Miranda’s hand.“Do you feel any different?” 

“Yeah.”She lets out a shaky breath.“I feel different.”

“Camila, what’s your verdict?”Lauren looks at her with anticipation.  

“Well, um,” she begins, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve.“I’m a little bit on overload right now, but you definitely feel different.Everything feels different,” she admits.

“It _had_ to have worked,” Normani agrees.“Some kind of magic happened with the six of us.”

Ally nods, a new wave of tears welling up in her eyes and a kind of truth settling neatly in her soul.“I felt it.”

“Me too,” Lauren echoes, wiping her own tears away.“Dinah, how did you even do that?”

Dinah shakes her head.“I don’t think it was me.”

“I think it was all of us,” Camila says, with a watery laugh.“We’re five girls with powers.Who knows what we can’t do?”

“Do you have any regrets?”Normani looks to Miranda.“You’re not wishing it was six girls with powers, are you?”  

“No, not really,” she laughs.“You just changed my _life_.”She says it like she can’t believe it, so Ally reaches out to hug her.Miranda just starts crying, straight from laughing, like she’s letting out every emotion she’s kept bottled up for who-knows-how-long. 

The girls let her cry, because she needs it.Miranda spills her tears - giddy tears of new beginnings, grateful tears of abated pain - and Ally just rubs her thumb over her fingers, crying along with her.  

Finally, after her breathing evens out, Miranda wipes her eyes.“Are you sure you’re okay, Dinah?I didn’t... hurt you?”

Dinah smiles.“I’ll be okay, don’t you worry.Take a lot more than that to bring me down.”The uptick in attitude shifts her smile from earnest to smug, to keep the emotions from getting too heavy.The girls laugh.

They sit with Miranda a little while longer, chatting idly with her about college plans, and what her school’s like, and what she’ll do now that she’s a normal teenager again.It’s reward, for everything she’s put them through - to see her smile, and be a _person,_ who they can talk to and love on, who lets them tell her how special she is, powers or not. 

And even though Ally would love to stay and talk to Miranda forever, she keeps a watchful eye on Dinah, who’s sinking further and further against Lauren and Normani to support her weight.Her eyelids keep drooping - and naturally so are Camila’s - and Ally knows it’s time to go.

So they get Dinah back on her feet, supported on either side by Lauren and Normani, and the six of them gather by the stairs.Camila gives Miranda one last hug.“Do your parents get off work soon?It’s pretty late.”

Miranda looks at the clock.“In forty-five minutes.”

Lauren nods.“Okay, good.I think they’re gonna be happy to see you.”She smiles big at Miranda, who starts crying again.

“What do I tell them?”

“Tell ‘em the truth,” Normani says, looking around at the other girls for backup.They all shrug in agreement.  

Ally thinks for a minute, trying to find the right words.“Tell them some people like you helped you find your smile again,” she summarizes, feeling the tears start anew.

With that, they pull Miranda in for one last group hug, tell her they love her, and say their goodbyes.Then they leave her, in her basement bedroom, with a whole new life in front of her to figure out.A whole new path underneath her, just like Camila promised.They helped someone today.They made a difference.

As Lauren and Normani help Dinah back up the stairs, Ally trails behind with Camila,.Her shoulders are hunched, and her attention fixated with worry on Dinah’s back. Ally wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close, helping her along behind the trio ahead of them.“You okay, baby? 

Camila sighs quietly and leans into the touch.“Just... a lot.”

Even though Dinah’s condition means that Camila won’t have a healer for awhile, Ally knows that’s not what she’s worried about. “She’ll bounce back in no time,” she reassures her, and kisses Camila’s temple.  

Camila nods, and holds on a little tighter.

The car ride home is dark, quiet, and peaceful.And as she does after every mission, Ally keeps an eye on everyone. 

Next to her, Lauren is quiet, her shoulders slumped in Ally’s own too-small work shirt, but her head held high.In the backseat, Normani has one hand wrapped tightly around Camila’s.With the other, she’s trying to snap a photo on her phone - of Camila and Dinah next to her.They’re fast asleep, Camila leaned up against Dinah’s shoulder.It’s probably a joke photo to use for blackmail later... but also, it feels a little bit like she’s documenting something important that they’re going to want to remember, years from now.  

With that thought in mind, Ally reaches back, and gestures for Normani to give her the phone.And at the next stoplight, she holds it out to take a selfie.Lauren and Normani press in close - Lauren and Ally’s heads pushed together, with Normani’s face peeking up from behind them.And in the corner, a little sliver of Camila and Dinah snoozing unawares.Ally looks at it, heart feeling full, and messages it to herself.  

As the light turns green and everyone settles back into their seats, Lauren clicks the radio on and turns up the volume, just enough to give them a little soundtrack. The music fills the car with a soft and steady beat, strings and voices and sweet, sweet relief.  

They saw a lot of bad today.They did a lot of good.They gave a lot, and nearly lost even more.But still, at the end of this day, and the end of every other - music keeps them light.Being together makes them whole.

\---

**_LAUREN_ **

When they get home, Lauren and the girls help Dinah into her bed, and she pretty much sleeps there for the next five days.Camila jokes that Dinah’s like an iPhone at 4% charge and she just needs some time to get back in the green.Lauren just crosses her fingers for no injuries or bad feelings, because their healer is definitely benched.But Camila seems fine, probably because she spends all her time by Dinah’s side anyways.

In the meantime, Lauren’s and Ally’s work schedules continue, and life gets more or less back to normal - as normal as it is for five girls with powers.Lauren sends Normani and Ally to bring Gloria her junk food, with a card apologizing for Dinah’s absence, and a promise that she’ll come as soon as she can.  

All the girls check on Dinah as they come and go, even though Camila insists to them that she’s taking good care of her patient.Which she is.She flits in and out of their room with headphones and comics and water and DVDs, and most of the time, Lauren finds her sitting on the end of Dinah’s bed, reading while Dinah sleeps.Sometimes aloud, because that’s the only way Dinah’s ever gonna read Jane Austen.It’s cute.

At night, they take shifts sleeping so someone’s always there in case Dinah wakes up.It’s Lauren’s idea, and she knows it’s probably overkill, but she doesn’t like the idea of Dinah waking up alone in the dark.The other girls agree without question, and so when Lauren’s alarm goes off at 4 am, she quickly shuts it off and rolls out of bed.It’s time for her to take over for Normani.  

She tiptoes out of her bedroom - careful not to wake Ally - and stops in the kitchen to get a glass of water.When she gets to the other bedroom, she hands it to Normani, who’s sitting up in her own bed and pulling headphones out of her ears.  

“Thanks, my Laurenza.”She smiles up at her, and scoots over so Lauren can sit.Across from them, Dinah’s fast asleep in her bed.Camila’s curled up alongside her, one leg thrown over Dinah’s.

“I don’t know why we bother having three beds in here,” Lauren remarks, as quietly as she can.  

Normani rolls her eyes.“Tell me about it.We could have more space for clothes if we just got rid of Mila’s bed.”

Lauren giggles softly.“Speaking of, my bed’s available now.You can go sleep, Mani.Your shift’s done.”

Normani takes of a sip of her water and shrugs.“I’m not tired yet.I’ll wait up with you a little longer.Keep you company,” she bumps her shoulder and smiles.

“You doing okay?Is your head still good?” Lauren whispers, reaching to touch gently at Normani’s hairline.

“Yeah, everything’s normal.Have my powers back and all.No lasting damage that I can tell.”

“I can’t believe you got fucking struck by lightning.”Lauren shakes her head, and corrects herself.“I can’t believe _any_ of the shit that happened the past few days.”

“It’s been crazy,” Normani admits.She looks sidelong over at Lauren, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.“But it also makes me feel a little like... we’re so much bigger than we thought we were.Like, together we can do anything.”

Lauren exhales.“I can definitely tell you that _not_ being together sucks ass.I really freaked without you,” she admits.

Normani’s reaction is somewhere between self-satisfied smug and guilty concern.“Really?”

“Big time,” Lauren chuckles.She ducks her head, embarrassed, and focuses instead on smoothing out the creases in Normani’s sheets.“Dinah had to calm me down.”

“Oh gosh, she didn’t body-check you, did she?”Normani tries to hide her giggle.

Lauren can’t help but laugh at that, and the embarrassment ebbs.“ _No_.We just talked.”She sobers.“But between Camila, then you, then Ally, then Dinah... all of you giving me serious scares... it just made me realize, y’know?You guys are my girls.There’s nobody else I would want this with.We’re really lucky, and... you never realize how lucky you are until the same moment you realize your luck might be running out.”

Normani leans towards her a little, so Lauren tips her head down onto her shoulder.“Do you think we’ll ever know for sure what happened when we were doing our thing with Miranda?”

“I think it was _power_ ,” Normani replies after a brief hesitation.“It pushed me out of my body, and onto the astral plane.I watched the whole thing happen from above, and it was like... _beautiful._ Like, that’s _us_ , y’know?That’s what we’re capable of, when we’re all putting our powers together.”

“Yeah, but you and Ally and I weren’t using our powers,” Lauren points out.

“We have other powers than just the supernatural ones, Lolo,” Normani says.“I don’t know for sure, but after learning more about Miranda, I think our powers are projections of our true selves.Or at least, maybe we display the qualities that our powers embody.Either way, they’re connected.And our power as people and as a group isn’t limited to just the definitions of the powers we’re given.We’re more than that, I think.”

Lauren nods, and takes the information in.Maybe Normani’s right.Camila constantly pushes past the limits of her powers, Miranda busted out storm powers she didn’t even know about, and the five of them took somebody else’s powers away.They really don’t have a rulebook here. 

“Just makes me wonder what we’re really capable of,” Normani muses.

Lauren nods.“Makes me want to find out.”

The thought of being _powerful_ is appealing.It makes Lauren feel less vulnerable.Maybe they’re more than just kitten powers.Maybe they could be a little bit like the Avengers, as silly as that sounds.They could help more girls like Miranda, ladies like Gloria, little kids with cancer, women walking alone at night.The possibilities are endless.

But the thought of there being something untapped, within herself, within each of them... yes, it’s exciting, but it’s also more than a little unnerving.The unknown, the possibility for darkness and fear and danger.For every light, there is dark, and Lauren wonders if they can ever be separated.

She settles her head back on Normani’s shoulder, watching Camila and Dinah curled up before her; thinks of Ally asleep in the bedroom they share - and reaches only one knowable conclusion.Together, they can face it.Together, they are always light.

\---

**_DINAH_ **

Sleeping for five days doesn’t feel the same as what happened when she blacked out after healing Miranda.She had no idea she could use up so much of her powers like that, until Normani said her name and she knew she could let go.She remembersfloating in the darkness, happy to know that she gave it her all - until she felt fingertips on her face and a voice in her ear.  

And she chose to come back.She has more work to do.More people to help.More to her purpose.And a responsibility to her girls, her family.  

But she still has to rest, before any of that can happen.She vaguely remembers being helped to the car, and helped into bed, and fleeting visions of the girls rotating in and out of her room, and Camila snoring lightly in her face.

She wakes up sometime in the afternoon of the fifth day.The familiar weight of Camila is at the foot her bed, but when she opens her eyes, she sees that all the girls are with her.Lauren’s laying on Camila’s bed, and Ally and Normani on Normani’s - all listening to music, or reading.  

Normani looks up - immediately noticing that Dinah’s awake.She smiles at her, a warm _welcome back_ before the other girls see.Dinah smiles back at her, still so happy she’s okay.

“Hi,” Normani says, as she pokes Ally in the elbow and gestures in Dinah’s direction.

“Hi,” Dinah replies, rubbing at her face.With a barely-contained yelp, Camila puts her book down and crawls up to kiss Dinah’s cheek, then helps her sit up.“Why are you all in here?”

“We have the day off, so we’re hanging out,” Ally says simply.

“They made pancakes,” Camila whispers conspiratorially.“You haven’t eaten in five days, and I am very concerned.”

Dinah giggles, but then realizes what day it must be.She claps a hand to her forehead.“Gloria!I was supposed to see her yesterday!”

Lauren laughs, and holds up a hand.“Relax.Mani and Ally went by yesterday to tell her you were sick and that you’d come by as soon as you got better.”

“Is she feeling okay after her treatment?Was she in a lot of pain?”

“She was making it through,” Normani replies.“We read a little bit of the Bible with her and that seemed to help a lot.The snacks too,” she giggles.

“She’s the sweetest old woman, oh my _goodness_ ,” Ally looks at Dinah like she’s gonna cry.“Such a survivor.”

“She told me that looking at me was like looking in a mirror,” Normani’s still giggling.“A much younger mirror.”

A wistful smile blossoms on Camila’s face.“I told you guys, she has the brightest spirit in the whole place.She’s great.”  

Lauren studies Camila for a moment, like she’s thinking hard about something.Then she clears her throat and turns back to Dinah.“I was thinking maybe next time we’d all go with you, Dinah.Is that cool with you?”

Camila looks at Dinah hopefully, like she’s the one giving permission.Dinah just looks at her like she’s crazy.Having all of them go with her would make her just as happy as it would make Camila.“Yeah, definitely,” she replies.“I think I’ll be able to use my powers again tomorrow, probably.We can go then, if you want.”

“Are you sure you’re up to it?” Lauren lifts an eyebrow at her.“You pulled some serious shit at Miranda’s.” 

Dinah nods.“I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Okay,” Lauren says simply, smiling at her.“It’s decided.”

They talk for awhile, about everything Dinah’s missed and what they’re going to order for a celebratory meal.Dinah looks at her phone and laughs - it’s only 2 o’clock.But hunger knows no schedule, for them.

As they all chatter, everything getting back to normal, Dinah fades a little from the conversation.Camila’s still got her hand lightly between hers, and Lauren’s eyes keep sliding over to Dinah every so often, to check on her.  

Sitting here, the five of them, it begins to dawn on Dinah what exactly they did, for Miranda.What they were _able_ to do for Miranda, without even knowing they could.Her and her girls.

Eventually, all the food decisions are made, and the others begin to file out of the room.Camila shifts to follow, hands sliding away from Dinah’s - but Dinah latches on at the last second, and pulls her back.

Camila turns around, her smile fading quickly to concern.“Are you okay?What do you need?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.I wanna ask you something.”

Ally shuts the door behind her, leaving Camila and Dinah to the quiet.Camila searches Dinah’s face in earnest, waiting patiently, their fingers still lightly laced together.

Dinah takes a deep breath.“Like... I didn’t think that it was gonna be possible to take Miranda’s powers away.So before that, I didn’t ever think about that happening for you.I just didn’t think it could all go away, y’know?But now...”She trails off, and gives a little shrug.“I don’t know if I could do anything for you like what we did for Miranda, because I’m pretty sure a lot of that was _you_ , but if you wanted to... I wanted to let you know I’m here for that.Here for you, if you want,” she corrects.“I can try."

Camila’s looking at her like she just offered to share every single food item she’ll ever eat in her entire life.“China.It’s beyond amazing of you to offer, but I’m good.I’ve had time to be okay with my powers, thanks to you, and the girls.But also, I think...”She chews her lip, finding her words.“I think about the fact that if I didn’t have my powers, we wouldn’t have found Miranda.And we wouldn’t have been able to help her.So... there’s possibility in my powers.They’re important.”She smiles, small but bright, and Dinah can’t even begin to explain how she feels so _proud_ in this moment.

“Besides,” she continues, fondness shining in her eyes.“Our powers belong together.Where would you be if I didn’t have mine?”

“It’d be a real rough life,” Dinah says, smiling back.

“I’d take away like, 50% of your business.You don’t want to lose that practice.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t wanna get rusty.”

Camila beams up at her, then kisses her cheek.“I love you.”

Camila says those words a lot, to Dinah.They’re hellos, goodbyes, and thank yous, words traded easily and without hesitation. _Te quiero_ , _Ofa Atu_ \- I’m with you, I’ve got you.But they never mean anything less, and Dinah’s pretty sure they never ever will.

“I love you more,” she replies, smiling down at her.  

Then Camila leans in, really close to Dinah’s ear, and whispers.“What do you want from the Chinese place?”

Dinah laughs.“I dunno, can I just have half of whatever you’re having?”

“Okay, then I’m ordering half the menu because I am deeply troubled by your lack of food intake recently.”She pauses, considering.“And also it is possible I will eat one-fourth of the menu on my own.”

She sock-slides out of the bedroom, leaving Dinah to join the others at her own pace.Dinah just sits in her bed, trying to get herself back on track after everything that’s happened.Through it all, Camila’s choosing to keep her powers.She knows she has a place in the world.

And, in the end, so does Dinah.It’s here.Sharing powers and lives and purpose.Dinah’s place is with her girls, and she hopes they know they always have a place with her.They belong together, and that will never change.

With that, and a smile, she crawls out of bed and goes to join the party.  

\---

**_NORMANI_ **

It’s been five days since they helped take away Miranda’s powers, and they haven’t heard from her at all.Granted, they didn’t exactly exchange numbers - but Miranda has Camila’s, and some part of Normani wishes she’d check in, so they’d know how she’s doing.If you set a baby bird free, it’s only natural to want to know how she’s doing, right?

So after Lauren places the order for takeout, Normani sidles up to her, and floats the idea past her.There’s a perfectly simple way to check up on her, to make sure she’s doing okay - as long as it happens in the next hour or so, before school’s out.

“Works for me,” Lauren shrugs, looking to Camila and Ally for support.“You guys interested?”

“Definitely,” Ally gushes, as Camila bobs her head beside her.

So when Dinah emerges from the bathroom, showered and ready to eat, they all gather around the kitchen island, as usual.Lauren pours sparkling cider into plastic cups - because they’re classy like that - and hands them to Ally to distribute.

Normani, for her part, takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes.When she opens them, she’s in the front hallway of Miranda’s high school.

<Any guesses where she might be?>She calls back to the girls.

“Uh... Camz?”

“Don’t look at me, I can’t feel her anymore.She’s like any other teenager now, and I’m not close enough.”

<Alright, I’m just gonna go room by room, then,> Normani replies.It’ll take some time, but it’s not like it’s a lot of work or anything.

So she shifts from room to room, scanning the students for a familiar face.There are bored calculus students, bored government students, bored economics students.None of them are Miranda. 

Then, in the Spanish classroom, Normani spots her.She’s sitting in the third row, idly taking notes in her notebook.As Normani spirits her consciousness closer, she can see hearts doodled in the margins.She laughs, and follows Miranda’s gaze to a cute boy two rows over.He’s completely oblivious.

<I found her,> she laughs.<She’s like any other teenager, alright.Miss Thing’s got a crush.>

“Ooooooh!” Dinah claps.“Geddit, girl!Is he cute?”

<Yeah, he’s pretty cute.>

“Ohhh, this is everything I want for her!”Camila gushes.“Wait, does he seem nice?Cute is nothing if he isn’t nice.”

<Girl, I can’t tell.You’re the one with the empath powers.>

“Has he noticed her at all?” Ally demands.

“See if you can get his attention, Mani,” Lauren instructs.

<Hang on, hang on.I think I have an idea.>Normani redirects her voice to only the cute boy and Miranda.< _Psst_. >

He whirls around, unsure where the sound came from.A cheap trick, maybe, but it worked - his gaze falls on Miranda, who turns her head at that very moment.Their eyes meet, and he looks at her quizzically.

But then he smiles.  

And she smiles back.

“Mani, what’s happening?What are you doing?” Camila’s voice is nearly hysterical.

<Aw, he sees her!He’s looking at her!>

“He sees her?!”

Normani’s heart swells as she looks at their little baby bird, invisible no more.<He sees her.>

With that, Normani spirits back into her body, in time to see all the girls grinning at her.She just smiles back at them, contented.“Mission accomplished, I guess.All signs seem to point to her being happy now.”

“That’s so amazing,” Ally gushes, hands over her heart.With a smile, Lauren wraps her arm around her shoulders, and gives her a hug.

“I wish we could see what you see, Mani,” Camila grumps.“Like on a movie screen!We need an astral... _projector._ ”Then she grins like an idiot.

Normani groans.“Child, you are out of control.”

Before anyone can start booing Camila’s bad joke, Lauren clears her throat.“I’d like to propose a toast,” she begins, raising her cup.“To each and every one of you, for scaring the absolute _shit_ out of me last week.All four of you were in mortal peril at one point or another, and I learned the true meaning of fear.But also love, and togetherness.All of you had my back, and I want you to know that I’ll always have yours.”

“Amen!” Camila calls, as Ally reaches over and squeezes Lauren’s hand.

“I’ll drink to that,” Dinah echoes.

As they all clink their glasses together, Normani looks around at her girls, heart feeling full.It’s possible there may be more Mirandas out there in the world.There’s definitely going to be people who need their help.There might even be more people with powers.Their ranks may grow, as they get bigger and meet more people like them.

But this will always be home, and there will never truly be anyone quite like _them_.The five of them - Camila and Ally putting their hearts out, Dinah and Lauren protecting them.Normani balancing them, keeping them together.Always together.Always working to help others, and share happiness.No matter their supernatural powers, their true power will always be in what they share together: kindness.

It’s so much bigger than Normani, and yet it doesn’t make her feel small.It makes her feel at home in her own skin.Her mind, her body, her heart, her consciousness.It’s everything.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings.“Food!” Camila leaps up, and trips over the end of the couch.Shaking her head, Normani gets up instead, and heads to the door.

It’s not the delivery guy.

Instead, it’s a young woman - in her 20s, maybe, a few years older than the girls.She’s got a jolt of pink hair, flipped over to one side, revealing an undercut.She’s dressed in a blazer, but she doesn’t really look _professional._ Even aside from the pink hair, she’s got black nail polish on her fingers and a bunch of gold chains hanging around her neck.

“Hi there,” she greets Normani with a small wave.“Are you Normani?”

“Uh,” Normani stammers. “How do you...?”

The girl laughs and sticks out her hand.“My name’s Demi.Can I come in?”

\--- **_FIN_** \---

 


End file.
